Joten Uchiha
Joten Uchiha — członek klanu Uchiha i jeden z założycieli Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach, a także rywal Madary Uchiha. Był najwybitniejszym użytkownikiem Uwolnienia Ognia w historii oraz twórcą Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. 'Wygląd' Joten posiada wiele cech charakterystycznych dla swojego klanu. Jest wysoki i chudy, a jego znakiem rozpoznawczym są jego spiczaste, czarne włosy. Niegdyś nosił je długie i spięte z tyłu, ale później ściął je, by nie przeszkadzały w walce. Mężczyzna ma podłużną, wąską twarz. Naturalny kolor jego oczu to ciemno niebieski. Uchiha najczęściej ubierał się w czarne spodnie i zieloną kamizelkę własnego projektu, która później stała się oficjalnym strojem wszystkich jouninów z Konohy. Jako dziecko nosił zamiast niej luźną bluzę z kapturem i kieszonkami wokół pasa. Na jej plecach widniał czarny, przewrócony znak klanu Uchiha. To on również zapoczątkował zwyczaj noszenia ochraniaczy na czoło w Wiosce Liścia. Gdy był młodszy, dumnie prezentował na swoim symbol swojego klanu. 'Charakter' Charakter Jotena był mocno ukształtowany przez czasy, w których żył. W świecie ogarniętym przez wojnę i okrucieństwo nie było czasu na normalne, spokojne życie, więc stało się ono celem Uchihy. Przyjął on niemal pacyfistyczny styl życia i zawsze zachowywał się po przyjacielsku i z opanowaniem. W czasie walki odkładał na bok swoje poglądy o nieagresji, jednak zawsze starał się dążyć do mniejszego zła. Taka postawa przysporzyła mu dużo sojuszników, a jego światopogląd pomógł mu nawiązać przyjaźń z Hashiramą Senju, który pomimo należenia do wrogiego klanu, stał się jednym z najważniejszych sprzymierzeńców mężczyzny. 'Umiejętności' Joten Uchiha posiada umiejętności i ilości chakry dorównujące jego rywalowi - Madarze czy też Hashiramie Senju. Jego największa siła leży w technikach ninjutsu, a zwłaszcza w Katonie. Nie bez powodu został okrzyknięty "zdecydowanie najpotężniejszym użytkownikiem uwolnienia ognia wszech czasów". Mężczyzna doszedł do tego stopnia rozwoju jako shinobi, że tworzył własne techniki, które stawały się jednymi z najpopularniejszych w całym świecie shinobi, na co dobrym przykładem jest Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu czy Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu. Dowodem umiejętności mężczyzny jest fakt, że jego rywal - Tobirama Senju bał się z nim walczyć pomimo bycia mistrzem Suitonu, który powinien zneutralizować płomienie jego oponenta. 'Ninjutsu' W walce Joten posługuje się zazwyczaj tymi technikami. Zazwyczaj preferuje średni lub daleki dystans, jednak zmuszony do walki krótkodystansowej również posiada spory arsenał. Uchiha często łączy swoje ataki z mocą Sharingana, by dokładnie wymierzyć w punkty witalne przeciwnika. 'Katon' Jest to natura, do której przynależy chakra Jotena i mężczyzna opanował ją najlepiej. Nawet w czasach Piątej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Joten wciąż był uważany za najpotężniejszego użykownika Katonu w dziejach całego świata shinobi, co wiele mówi o jego umiejętnościach. Jego jutsu ognia były tak destrukcyjne, że ugasić ich nie mógł nawet cały oddział shinobi. Tak ogromna moc Katonu u Jotena wiąże się z jego głębokim wewnętrznym zrozumieniem natury ognia. Wie on, że nie jest to tylko destrukcja i chaos, ale także życie. Uchiha jest prawdziwym prekursorem tej natury chakry. To właśnie on stworzył dwie najpopularniejsze techniki Katonu - Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu oraz Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu. Nie jest to jedyne z jego osiągnięć. Po śmierci mężczyzny właśnie na jego cześć każde dziecko uczyło się wymyślonej przez niego techniki. Żadne jednak nie dorównało mu mocą. Piekło, jakie uwalniał Joten podczas ataku mogło w mgnieniu oka zamienić cały teren w płonące pogorzelisko. Obszar, jaki ogarniały jego jutsu był nawet większy od tych Madary, który skopiował od swojego rywala jego techniki Katonu. Dowodem osiągnięcia przez mężczyznę absolutnego mistrzostwa nad ogniem jest jego specjalna technika - Katon: Purizmu. Dzięki temu może on tworzyć ogień w różnych kolorach, które symbolizują kolory występujące w naturalnym płomieniu. Każdy następny stopień jest gorętszy. Najmniej gorący, podstawowy pomarańczowy ogień nie może równać się z siłą żółtego, a ten z kolei ulega niebieskiemu. Najpotężniejszym natomiast jest płomień koloru białego, który nawet w niewielkiej ilości był w stanie stopić kości Susanoo. Minusem używania tej techniki jest to, że im bardziej zaawansowany poziom płomienia, tym więcej chakry pochłania. Joten wyjaśnił to w ten sposób, że wyekstraktowanie co gorętszej części płomienia jest dużo trudniejsze i bardziej precyzyjne, więc wymaga więcej chakry. Joten pokazał, że jest bardzo kreatywny w wykorzystywaniu tej natury. Na krótkim dystansie jest w stanie wytworzyć na końcachw swoich palców małe płomienie, którymi następnie może z chirurgiczną precyzją Sharingana przypalić przeciwnika. Dowiódł również, że nie jest mu obca walka na pięści płonące od chakry Katonu. Tworzenie ognia to nie jedyne wykorzystanie tej natury przez mężczyznę. Przesyłając ją przez ziemię, jest w stanie ją roztopić i unieruchomić przeciwnika w gorącej, lepkiej mazi. Potrafi również wykonywać techniki, które wykorzystują w sobie dym, jednak tych używa znacznie rzadziej. Często również używa na Katonie swoich mistrzowskich umiejętności w manipulacji kształtem chakry. Przy jego ogromnym arsenale jutsu ognia, nigdy nie można być pewnym, czym w danej chwili zaatakuje. Jest do tego stopnia w tym wyćwiczony, że do większości jutsu ognia nie potrzebuje nawet wykonywać pieczęci. Ostatecznym zwieńczeniem jego ognistych umiejętności jest fakt, że był jedyną osobą, którą Madara uważał za lepszą od siebie w tej dziedzinie. 'Genton' Uwolnienie Plazmy to rzadkie Kekkei Genkai u Uchiha, a Joten jest osobą, która opanowała je najlepiej w historii całego klanu. Uznawany za zwieńczenie ognia, Styl Plazmy to dla Jotena świetna alternatywa w zamian za ogień, gdy ten z jakiegoś powodu nie może być używany. Genton przydał mu się na przykład, gdy z powietrza został usunięty cały tlen. Plazma jest z natury gorąca i nie potrzebuje tlenu, więc jest to jej przewaga nad ogniem. Jest od niego również dużo gorętsza, według Jotena dorównuje temperaturą niebieskim płomieniom techniki Katon: Purizmu. Uchiha używa tych technik dość często, ponieważ mają one więcej silnych stron niż ogień. Składają się z trzech natur chakry, więc są skuteczne w walce z większą ilością technik, jednakże oznacza to również, że posiadają więcej słabości. Mimo to Joten zna je tak dobrze, że wie, kiedy plazma przyda się w danym momencie lepiej niż zwykłe płomienie, a kiedy na odwrót. Genton mężczyzny, podobnie jak Katon, pokrywa swoim zasięgiem ogromny obszar i z tego powodu jest efektywną naturą przeciw dużej grupie wrogów. 'Raiton' Joten, gdy dowiedział się, że błyskawice były uznawane przez jego przodków za "zimny ogień", postanowił zbadać Raiton. Opanował go w bardzo dobrym stopniu, ponieważ faktycznie pioruny bardzo przypominają płomienie w swoim działaniu. Nie używa go jednak nawet w połowie tak często jak Katonu, a to dlatego, że mężczyzna z założenia jest wierny tradycji. Najczęściej stosuje Uwolnienie Błyskawic, gdy musi zaatakować bardzo szybko. Techniki Katonu do najszybszych nie należą, więc Raiton jest bardzo dobrą alternatywą. 'Futon' Uwolnienie Wiatru jest używane przez Jotena tylko i wyłącznie, by wzmacniać jego płomienie. Z tego też powodu shinobi dysponuje szerokim arsenałem jutsu polegających na wypuszczeniu strumienia powietrza, jednak brakuje mu technik tnących i próżniowych, które przydają się do szybkiego wykańczania przeciwnika. Mimo to Uchiha nigdy nie wykazywał chęci rozwinięcia swojego Futonu na wyższy stopień - oddał się całkowicie Katonowi, a naturę wiatru uważał tylko za dodatek do jego używania. 'Dōjutsu' Mężczyzna, tak jak każdy człowiek klanu Uchiha, posiada sygnaturowe Kekkei Genkai swojego rodu - Sharingan. Był w stanie rozwinąć poziom swoich oczu do Mangekyou Sharingana. Dzięki temu posiadł on nietypowe umiejętności, niespotykane nawet u innych użytkowników Kalejdoskopu. 'Sharingan' Joten po raz pierwszy obudził swój Sharingan w czasie swojego debiutu bitewnego przeciwko klanowi Senju. Wtedy to, przerażony rzezią po obu stronach konfliktu, uaktywnił jednołezkową wersję tego oka. Biorąc pod uwagę ciężkie warunki, w jakich przyszło mu dorastać, mężczyzna szybko rozwinął swoje oczy do pełnej postaci. Trzyłezkową formę osiągnął podczas swojego pierwszego starcia z Tobiramą Senju, które wygrał właśnie dzięki obudzeniu pełnego potencjału Sharingana. Trzyłezkowiec daje Jotenowi wszystkie standardowe umiejętności tego doujutsu, takie jak widzenie chakry oraz kopiowanie technik oraz ruchów oponentów. Podobnie jak Madara, nawet bez aktywowanego Mangekyou Joten jest bardzo groźnym przeciwnikiem. Jego ogromne doświadczenie w używaniu Sharingana daje mu jedno z czołowych miejsc w używaniu tego poziomu doujutsu w historii, pośród Rena Uchihy oraz Madary Uchiha. 'Mangekyō Sharingan' Widząc rzeź swojego klanu spowodowaną przez elitarny oddział Senju - Sai Dai Rin, Joten doznał tak ogromnego szoku, że aktywował się u niego Mangekyou Sharingan. Przypominał on kształtem trzy zazębiające się księżyce. Kalejdoskop Uchihy był wyjątkowy nawet pośród tego rzadkiego poziomu doujutsu. Umożliwił mu bowiem używanie tylko jednej techniki - Amaterasu. Jednakże, jak się okazało, kothumb|168px|Mangekyou Sharingan Jotenancentracja całej mocy oczu Jotena na tym jutsu stała się kluczem do jego potęgi. Lewe oko Uchihy pozwalało mu na używanie standardowej wersji czarnych, płonących siedem dni i nocy płomieni. Prawe natomiast, dawało mu możliwość wykorzystania białego Amaterasu - kompletnego przeciwieństwa czarnego. Białe płomienie Mangekyou Sharingana były potwornie zimne i, zamiast palić, zamrażały wszystko na swojej drodze. Najgroźniejszy jednak był lód tworzony przez tą technikę. Miał on kolor ognia, z którego powstał i był niemożliwy do zbicia oraz stopienia. Oznaczało to, że trafienie białym Amaterasu było równie niebezpieczne, co czarnym. Trzecią wersją tego jutsu, którą Joten obudził dopiero na samym końcu, było Amaterasu niebieskie, zwane przez niego płomieniami feniksa lub też odrodzenia. Nie była to technika ofensywna. Błękitny ogień umieszczony na celu, zamiast go spalić, czy też zamrozić, przywracał go do pierwotnego stanu. Płomienie feniksa mogły być użyte tylko za pomocą obu oczu Jotena i stanowiły głównie technikę wspomagającą. Pokrywając się płaszczem niebieskiego Amaterasu Uchiha stawał się niemal nieśmiertelny, ponieważ wszystkie jego rany goiły się niemal natychmiastowo. Był w stanie odtwarzać stracone kończyny, a nawet, po zaaplikowaniu na swoje oczy, wzrok swojego Mangekyou Sharingana. Pozwoliło mu to nadużywać umiejętności swoich oczu na dużą skalę, bez strachu o swój wzrok. Joten zazwyczaj przyjmował ataki prosto na siebie, jeśli widział w tym okazję do trafienia przeciwnika. Jednakże, tak jak w przypadku każdej techniki, i ta miała swojego ograniczenia. Cios, który powodowałby śmierć Jotena na miejscu, przed zagojeniem się rany, był dla niego wciąż zagrożeniem. Z tego też powodu, znający go przeciwnicy, celowali w jego głowę lub serce, jako iż były to miejsca, które natychmiastowo pozbawiłyby go życia. Ponadto, gdy Joten próbował zaaplikować tę technikę w walce na innego swojego sojusznika, ten nie posiadając umiejętności użytkownika, często przez przypadek podpalał leczniczymi płomieniami również wrogów, co kończyło się niepożądanym efektem. Mężczyzna mógł kontrolować trzy odmiany Amaterasu za pomocą Entonu - Uwolnienia Płomieni. Był pierwszym i zarazem najpotężniejszym użytkownikiem tej natury w dziejach. Będący drugi na podium - Sasuke Uchiha twierdził, że jego techniki to nic w porównaniu z tymi Jotena. Mężczyzna nie tylko manipulował kształtem ognia za pomocą Enton: Kagutsuchi, ale również jego temperaturą dzięki technice Enton: Ninigi. Dzięki temu nawet dotknięcie jego Amaterasu potrafiło przepalić ciało na wylot. Zanim Joten obudził białą odmianę tej techniki, ochładzał on za pomocą Ninigi podstawową jej wersję, by wytworzyć lód, jednak nie posiadał on wyjątkowych właściwości tego stworzonego z jego prawego oka. Mężczyzna potrafił perfekcyjnie manipulować intensywnością płonięcie swojego Amaterasu, dzięki czemu w razie potrzeby mógł je ugasić, lub też sprawić, że niewielka jego ilość wybuchała nagle w ogromną kulę ognia. 'Taijutsu' Bardzo rzadko używane przez Jotena, praktycznie tylko wtedy, gdy jest do tego zmuszony. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie preferuje walkę na dystans, ale przyparty do muru jest w stanie walczyć na krótki dystans. Jego techniki taijutsu są często wzmacniane ogniem, np. podczas stosowania salamanderzego Kumite. Pomimo swojej niechęci do taijutsu, Joten jest w stanie walczyć w zwarciu na równi z Tobiramą Senju i Madarą Uchiha. Przegrał kiedyś wymianę ciosów z Hashiramą, jednak trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że był wtedy zmęczony, podczas gdy sam Hashirama dysponował ogromną energią życiową i siłą fizyczną. 'Genjutsu' Iluzje to dziedzina mocno zaniedbana przez Uchihę. Pomimo posiadania Sharingana, mężczyzna korzystał z genjutsu głównie wtedy, gdy nie chciał zabijać oponenta. Po zdobyciu Mangekyou Sharingana zaczął częściej je wykorzystywać. Były to zazwyczaj proste iluzje, jednak pewnego razu Joten zademonstrował skomplikowaną iluzję polegającą na sprawieniu wrażenia, że świat wokół przeciwnika płonie, a on sam dusi się od dymu. Mimo to, shinobi przyznał, że jego iluzjom daleko do świetnego Tsukuyomi Madary, którym był w stanie zmylić nawet doświadczonych użytkowników doujutsu. 'Senjutsu' Po morderczym treningu w Piekielnym Wulkanie, gdzie warunki do życia są niemal niemożliwe i tylko salamandry mogą tam przebywać, Joten uzyskał dostęp do salamandrzego Trybu Mędrca. Opanowanie go było trudniejsze niż wersji żabiej, gdyż wymagało nie tyle skupienia umysłowego, co ogromnej wytrzymałości i woli. W odróżnieniu od Trybu Mędrca węży, Uchiha nie uzyskał go przez swoje geny, tylko długotrwałe medytacje w Piekielnym Wulkanie. Pomimo tych trudności, Sennin Modo w tej wersji daje mu ogromną moc i unikalne zdolności. Joten w tym trybie zyskuje czerwoną otoczkę wokół oczu, a z niej wychodzi po jednej pionowej kresce, które przecinają cała twarz. Źrenica mężczyzny zmienia kształt na romb, co w połączeniu z Sharinganem daje ciekawy wizualnie wygląd trzech łezek kręcących się wokół romboidalnej źrenicy. W trybie Mangekyou Sharingana środek wyglądu kalejdoskopu również uzyskuje taki kształt. Inne cechy fizyczne shinobiego nie zmieniają się, jako iż w pełni opanował on gromadzenie chakry natury. Na jego nadgarstkach często zostają przywołane dwie salamandry - Inori oraz Zenmaru, które, ukryte pod jego rękawami, mogą nagle użyć techniki ognia wobec przeciwnika, działając jak miotacze ognia. Poza tym, są mentorami Jotena i często mu doradzają. Ich najważniejszym zastosowaniem jest jednak to, że Inori jest posiadaczem Yotonu, a Zenmaru - Shakutonu. Przesyłając swojemu podopiecznemu już skonwertowaną do tej postaci elementarną chakrę, pozwalają mu używać technik zarezerwowanych dla tych Kekkei Genkai. Z tego też powodu Joten posiada doświadczenie w używaniu technik Lawy i Skwaru. Dodatkowo, w Trybie Mędrca Uchiha ma niemal nieograniczone pokłady chakry, a jego techniki są wzmocnione energią natury. Największą zaletą tego trybu jest jednak to, że Joten ma w nim dostęp do karmazynowego ognia salamander. Jest to najgorętszy płomień jaki istnieje, gorętszy nawet od białego płomienia techniki Katon: Purizmu. Nie jest on co prawda niemożliwy do ugaszenia jak Amaterasu (choć jest to bardzo trudne), ale zdecydowanie od niego gorętszy. Kiedy Joten uwolnił falę karmazynowych płomieni na Madarę, ten nawet nie próbował blokować tego Susanoo, tylko od razu zrobił unik. Co więcej, salamandrzy mędrzec posiada dodatkową technikę Senpo: Zmiana Stanu Skupienia Ognia. Dzięki niej jest on w stanie operować stanem skupienia swoich płomieni. Pomimo tego, że używał tej techniki tylko na karmazynowych płomieniach, to jak sam stwierdził, może być ona użyta także do innego ognia, niekoniecznie tego trybu mędrca. Jak sam twierdzi, ogranicza jej użycie tylko do niego, aby w ten sposób okazać szacunek tajnikom salamander. Do tej pory pokazał, że karmazynowe płomienie mogą przybrać formę stałą, płynną i gazową. Stały ogień salamander przyjmuje postać karmazynowych kryształów, które po uderzeniu w cel, przepalają się przez niego na wylot. Jest bardzo dobry do przebijania obrony przeciwnika. Stan płynny natomiast przypomina nieco lawę, jednak jako iż jest to ogień trybu mędrca, to jest od niej dużo gorętszy. Stan gazowy natomiast wygląda jak krwisto czerwona chmurka, która porusza się zgodnie z kierunkiem wiatru, dlatego może być nakierowywana. Wszystko, co się w niej znajdzie, zostaje spalone na popiół. Tryb Mędrca daje Jotenowi również inne zdolności. Jedną z nich jest moc prawdziwych salamander, czyli odporność na temperatury. Z tego też powodu mężczyzna w Sennin Modo staje się odporny na wszelkie ataki ogniem czy też lawą. Jego siła fizyczna wzrasta i w tym stanie jest w stanie używać Salamandrzego Kumite - techniki walki polegającej na pokryciu swoich pięści ogniem i, wykorzystując swoją odporność na temperatury, atakować w ten sposób przeciwnika. Minusem natomiast tego trybu jest to, że koncentruje się tylko na jednej naturze chakry i walcząc z naprawdę potężnymi użytkownikami Suitonu, jak na przykład Tobirama Senju, może mieć problem. Nadrabia to jednak użycie karmazynowych płomieni, które bardzo ciężko ugasić. Mówi się, że tylko prawdziwy mistrz Katonu, kto opanował tę naturę w stu procentach i zrozumiał jej przesłanie i wnętrze jest w stanie w pełni opanować salamandrzy Tryb Mędrca. Fakt, że Joten to osiągnął, świadczy o słuszności zajmowanego przez niego miejsca jako największego mistrza Uwolnienia Ognia w historii. 'Fuinjutsu' Joten pokazał pewną znajomość technik pieczętujących, która najprawdopodobniej wzięła się z jego dobrych stosunków z klanem Uzumaki. Był w stanie umieścić skomplikowaną pieczęć na oczach Madary, która uaktywniała się przy użyciu przez niego Mangekyou Sharingana. Kiedy Uchiha to robił, pieczęć sprawiała wrażenie, jakby płonęły mu oczy. Jak sam Madara stwierdził, jest to bardzo silne i efektywne jutsu pieczętujące, jednak nie powstrzymało go ono przed nadużywaniem mocy swoich oczu. Według Jotena, jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się pieczęci jest usunięcie własnych oczu, co też w końcu Madara uczynił. 'Historia' 'Część I' Era wojen Joten Uchiha, jedyny syn Tenshina oraz Amiko Uchihów, urodził się jako trzeci w kolejce do objęcia władzy w klanie Uchiha. Jego ojciec był bowiem młodszym bratem głowy klanu - Tajimy, którego dwoje żyjących synów - Madara i Izuna było pretendentami do objęcia władzy. Szybko rozpoznany jako geniusz z ogromnym talentem do ninjutsu oraz wielką ilością chakry, Joten, podobnie jak jego kuzyn Madara, był uważany za przyszłość swojego klanu. Z tego powodu poddawano go nieustannym, wyczerpującym szkoleniom. Już w wieku czterech lat potrafił posługiwać się chakrą i używać narzędzi shinobi. Nie posiadał żadnych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, ponieważ to, jako takie nie istniało. Jako jeden z potencjalnych przyszłych głów klanu oraz jeden z jego największych geniuszy, Joten cieszył się dużym respektem. Zawdzięczał je również temu, że Tenshin oraz Amiko Uchiha byli znanymi i szanowanymi wojownikami, znanymi z wierności swoim pobratymcom. Tenshin osobiście zajął się szkoleniem swojego dziedzica, przekazując mu wszystko, co potrafił. W czasie jednego z treningów odkrył niesamowity talent chłopaka do posługiwania się ognistą naturą chakry. Jako iż sam był jej użytkownikiem, nauczył jej swojego syna, który podczas pierwszej próby wytworzenia słupa ognia, rozświetlił nią dużą część jeziora. Jego ojciec był zadziwiony, że przy pierwszym podejściu czteroletni Joten wykonał jutsu będące porównywalne z jego własnym. Był niezwykle dumny z młodego shinobi, więc tym bardziej przykładał się z nim do jego treningów. Gdy Uchiha osiągnął sześć lat, nadeszła chwila na jego chrzest bojowy przeciwko będącemu w stanie wiecznej wojny z jego rodziną klanem Senju. Pierwsza misja Jotena była czymś, co zapadło mu zawsze w pamięć. Dwudziestoosobowy oddział, w którego skład wchodził on, jego ojciec i matka oraz kilkoro ich przyjaciół, został zaskoczony i wymordowany na oczach chłopaka. On sam został pominięty jako najmniejsze zagrożenie, by być wykończonym na samym końcu. Wrogowie szybko przekonali się, jak bardzo się pomylili w swoich osądach. Widząc śmierć swoich rodziców i bliskich, Joten ze łzami w oczach wykonał technikę, która stała się w późniejszych latach jego sygnaturową. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu zmiotło z pola walki trzech przeciwników, wprawiając w osłupienie pozostałych piętnastu napastników. Z zawziętą miną Joten patrzył, jak piętnastu dorosłych Senju rzuca się na niego z okrzykiem bojowym. Jednego z ciosów mieczem uniknął z łatwością, swoim świeżo aktywowanym jednołezkowym Sharinganem. W niewypowiedzianym gniewie chłopak zabił jeszcze pięciu napastników, co wyglądało jak chaotyczna kombinacja dzikich cięć mieczem i płomieni. Jednakże, w końcu młody, niedoświadczony Uchiha opadł z sił i został odepchnięty pod drzewo. Stamtąd nie mógł się nigdzie ruszyć. Nawet w swoich ostatnich chwilach jego oczy płonęły rządzą zemsty. Nad jego głową uniósł się miecz, jednak nie doszedł celu. Uderzenie skierowane stronę Jotena zostało sparowane przez inne ostrze. Chłopak odwrócił się. Uratował go jego kuzyn - Madara, natomiast chwilę później obok niego pojawili się Tajima oraz Izuna. Wuj chłopca zapewnił go, że nie pozwoli, by śmierć jego rodziców poszła na marne i od teraz zaopiekuje się nim jak swoim synem. Jednocześnie oznajmił napastnikom, że krzywdząc jego brata i jego żonę, a także podnosząc rękę na jego bratanka, przypieczętowali swoją śmierć. Przeciwnicy spojrzeli na niego spode łba, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Jeden z nich upuścił kulkę, z której, po uderzeniu w ziemię, wydobył się gęsty dym. Członkowie klanu Senju zniknęli. Rzeź Po powrocie do wioski młody Joten nie mógł dojść do siebie. Wiele tygodni zajęło mu oswojenie się z faktem, że stał się sierotą. Pomimo oferty złożonej mu przez jego wuja Tajimę, chłopak nie chciał uznać go za ojca. Korzystał z jego pomocy tylko po to, by przeżyć, a cały swój wolny czas poświęcił na trening. Zdarzenia z jego pierwszej misji obudziły w nim bowiem głęboką nienawiść i chęć zemsty na klanie Senju. Nie pragnął niczego innego, jak wybić wrogów Uchiha co do nogi. Tajima widział jego gniew i determinację i postanowił ją wykorzystać, utwierdzając Jotena w przekonaniu, że zemsta to jedyna opcja, by uczcić pamięć jego rodziców. W czasie swojego morderczego treningu młody Uchiha poznał się lepiej ze swoim kuzynem Madarą. Mimo że ich poglądy co do klanu Senju były różne, łączyło ich bycie postrzeganym jako ,,geniusze" swoich czasów. Dwójka szybko się zaprzyjaźniła i zaczęła wyruszać razem na misje. Madara był nieco zazdrosny o niesamowity talent Jotena z Uwolnieniem Ognia, jednak nadrabiał to swoim niezrównanym taijutsu i genjutsu. Chłopcy stali się rywalami i mocno ze sobą konkurowali. Mimo to ufali sobie i ochraniali swoje plecy w czasie wojen. Dodatkowo na ich rywalizację wpływał fakt, że obaj aktywowali swoje Sharingany w podobnym czasie. Madara nigdy nie chciał zdradzić Jotenowi jak doszło do aktywacji jego własnego, ale młody Uchiha przeczuwał, że ma to coś wspólnego z ciągłego niezadowolenia Madarą Tajimy. Zupełnie odmienną relację posiadał natomiast z Izuną. Obaj od początku za sobą nie przepadali - Izuna był dla Jotena zbyt naiwny i mało zdecydowany, by brać go na poważnie, co bardzo drażniło młodszego z braci. Syn Tenshina spędził w ten sposób dwa kolejne lata, w czasie których całkowicie oddał się swojemu treningowi. Chciał stać się silniejszy i udało mu się to. Pod okiem Tajimy jego Katon stał się dużo potężniejszy, niż większości shinobi, a co więcej nauczył się on aplikować do niego świetnie manipulację kształtem chakry. Poznał również podstawy walki mieczem oraz resztę podstawowych zdolności shinobi. Tajima był bardzo zadowolony z tego, jak jego bratanek się rozwija i odsłania swój prawdziwy potencjał. Jednocześnie w ciągu tych dwóch lat, nienawiść Jotena również wzrosła i nie mógł się on już doczekać, kiedy stoczy prawdziwą bitwę z klanem Senju. Po śmierci Tenshina i Amiko pomiędzy tymi dwoma klanami powstało coś w rodzaju zimnej wojny. Zdarzały się potyczki, ale tylko pomiędzy sojuszniczymi klanami. Obie strony wiedziały, że szykuje się coś wielkiego i zbroiły się na tę okazję. Po pewnym czasie Tajima stwierdził, że dobrze by sprowokować Senju, by wybadać ich potencjał zbrojny, a idealnym kandydatem do tego zadania wydawał się Joten. Mężczyzna nie ufał bowiem już tak bardzo Madarze i stwierdził, że będzie mógł wykorzystać nienawiść bratanka do zadania ciężkich strat wrogom. Po wykryciu jednego z liczniejszych obozów Senju, wysłał tam pojedynczo Jotena z misją, by rozprawił się z nieprzyjaciółmi. Ośmiolatek, uzbrojony w katanę i masę shurikenów, wyruszył we wskazane miejsce. Pod osłoną nocy, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń zakradł się do obozu wroga i, siedząc na gałęzi przygotował się do zaatakowania. Shinobi byli głęboko pogrążeni we śnie, a chłopak zastanawiał się, czy nie załatwić sprawy po cichu. Nienawiść wzięła nad nim jednak górę, kiedy przypomniał sobie widok swoich umierających rodziców. W jednej chwili wykonał kilka pieczęci, a następnie wziął głęboki odthumb|221px|Joten dokonujący swojej zemstydech. Wypuścił prosto w dół swoją popisową technikę własnego pomysłu - Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. Ogromna kula ognia spowiła śpiących. Przez chwilę można było usłyszeć ryk bólu śpiących, którzy obudzili się spowici płomieniami i palący się żywcem. Reszta Senju zerwała się w panice. Wtedy też, dalej siedząc na gałęzi, Joten wykonał kolejną autorską technikę - Katon: Housenka no Jutsu. Wystrzelił pociski dookoła obozu, a od nich zajęła się trawa. Ognisty krąg otoczył obóz, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę zdezorientowanym Senju. Po otrząśnięciu się z szoku, wyszukali oni źródło problemu i szybko zlokalizowali napastnika. W tej samej chwili Joten uśmiechnął się z nienawiścią od ucha do ucha, chwycił rękojeść swojej katany i skoczył między nich z krzykiem: ,,To za moich rodziców". Wśród płomieni i dymu, Senju nie potrafili skoncentrować się na tyle, by pokonać przeciwnika liczbą, natomiast on sam był doskonale przygotowany do swojej roboty. Pokrył swój miecz ogniem oraz użył kolejnego jutsu - Katon: Gouen Ranbu. Wokół chłopaka pojawiło się sześć dodatkowych mieczy stworzonych z płomieni, które, tańcząc dookoła niego, podpalały każdego przeciwnika na tyle głupiego, by się zbliżyć. Joten, cały w krwi wrogów, usatysfakcjonowany dokonywaną zemstą, bezlitośnie eliminował swoich wrogów. Wkrótce w płonącym obozie nie pozostał nikt oprócz samego Uchihy. Wtedy też Joten nieco ochłonął i rozejrzał się, ogarniając wzrokiem swoje dzieło. Widok zmasakrowanych, zwęglonych i poszatkowanych ciał Senju wyglądał przerażająco wśród dogasających płomieni. Młody Uchiha, widząc co zrobił, uklęknął z wrażenia. Dotarło do niego, że stał się właśnie taki sam albo i gorszy jak ludzie, którzy zabili jego rodziców. Wodząc wzrokiem po stosie ciał starał się znaleźć jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie dla tej rzezi. Dotarło do niego, że zapewne ci ludzie również mieli dzieci, które teraz przez niego będą miały zapewnione takie same dzieciństwo. Schował twarz w dłoniach, starając się pozbyć szoku, który wywołał w nim widok masakry, której dokonał. Widok ten aktywował u niego dwułezkowego Sharingana. Przesiedział tak do rana, wśród zwęglonych szczątków, by w końcu wstać i ruszyć z powrotem do siedziby swojego klanu. Powrócił z misji niemal bez żadnych obrażeń, jednak już nigdy nie był taki sam. Płomienna dominacja Wydarzenia feralnej nocy w obozowisku Senju całkowicie zmieniły Jotena. Przez pewien czas zachowywał się on bardzo cicho i popadł w apatię. Był wstrząśnięty tym, czego dokonał i zastanawiał się, czy nie stał się właśnie taki, jak oprawcy jego rodziców. Nienawiść do klanu Senju w dziwny sposób nagle straciła na sile, a później niemal całkowicie zniknęła, tym bardziej że Joten czuł, iż dopełnił swojej zemsty. Dokonała się w nim ogromna przemiana. Zaczął marzyć o pokoju między dwoma klanami i założeniu sojuszu, który pozwoliłby ich członkom żyć w szczęściu i harmonii tym bardziej, że według legend Uchiha oraz Senju byli swoimi bliskimi krewnymi. Stał się spokojny, opanowany i na codzień nieco smutny. Nie chciał nikomu opowiedzieć o swoich wrażeniach ze zleconej przez Tajimę misji. Każdy, kto próbował coś od niego wyciągnąć w tej sprawie napotykał opór i zimne spojrzenie chłopaka. Przez cały rok Joten był bardzo wycofany ze wszelkich przedsięwzięć swojego klanu. Mimo że jego interwencja w obozie Senju sprowokowała wrogi klan do rozpoczęcia kolejnej wojny, on sam nie chciał brać w niej udziału. Tajima nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Ponownie zaczął polegać na sile Madary, który był bardziej usłuchany woli ojca. Mimo to on również wykonywał jego polecenia niechętnie. Po długim czasie zastoju, który spotkał Jotena, pewnego razu wyjawił prawdę o swoich przemyśleniach Madarze, który w tym czasie był już jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Ku jego zdziwieniu kuzyn nie wyśmiał go, tylko pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i powiedział, że on sam ma podobne przemyślenia. Przedstawił Jotenowi swoją wizję na świat, z którą chłopak się w większości zgodził. Zadowolony ze znalezienia sojusznika wobec swoich planów, młody Madara zaproponował kuzynowi zostanie partnerami w realizowaniu ich marzeń. Powiedział, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał poznać go z pewnym człowiekiem, którego zna i który ma podobne poglądy do nich. Joten podał mu rękę na znak zgody. Był to przełomowy moment w życiu chłopaka - po latach wspominał on, że cały łańcuch gwałtownych zdarzeń, które miały potem miejsce brał swój początek właśnie z jego sojuszu z Madarą. Ulegając wpływowi starszego Uchihy Joten zgodził się powrócić na pole bitwy. Jego kuzyn uważał bowiem, że ich plan zaprowadzenia pokoju na świecie jego długofalowy i aby go osiągnąć, będą musieli cierpliwie zaprowadzać balans pomiędzy dwoma rodzinami. Nie było to możliwe do osiągnięcia za czasów panowania Tajimy, Madara uznał więc, że zacznie zmieniać klan Uchiha po zdobyciu w nim władzy po swoim ojcu. Oznajmił, że gdy to się stanie, będzie potrzebował Jotena, by mogli wspólnie odbudować klan od podstaw. Poprosił go więc, by chłopak wrócił do walk z Senju, ponieważ nie było innej możliwości, by zmienić obecną sytuację, a w ten sposób ochroniliby większą część swojej rodziny. Po długim czasie zastanowienia shinobi zgodził się na to i w ten sposób z powrotem znalazł się na pełnym nienawiści polu walki pomiędzy zwaśnionymi klanami. Przez trzy następne lata, poprzez sparingi z Madarą, Izuną oraz Tajimą Joten stał się mistrzem w technikach Uwolnienia Ognia. Skoncentrował się na rozwijaniu tylko tej natury chakry. Opracował nawet swoją do tej pory najpotężniejszą technikę - Katon: Purizmu. Pozwalała ona, kosztem większego nakładu chakry, wyodrębnić poszczególne, gorętsze części płomienia. Skutkowało to otrzymaniem ognia o odmiennym kolorze. Od standardowego najmniej różniła się jego pomarańczowa odmiana i przechodziła w żółtą, niebieską, a na końcu w białą. Im bardziej zaawansowana była manipulacja ogniem za pomocą tej techniki, tym więcej chakry wykorzystywała, a nawet w pomarańczowej wersji była to niemała ilość. Joten dzięki swoim ogromnym zasobom chakry mógł pozwolić sobie na dość częste jej wykorzystywanie, jednak starał się nie robić tego nigdy na samym początku walki. Była to pierwsza technika rangi S, jaką stworzył. Jak się później okazało, nikt poza nim nie był w stanie jej opanować. Białych płomieni tworzonych za pomocą tego jutsu bali się wszyscy, ponieważ były one znane z tego, iż nawet w małych ilościach potrafią spenetrować każdą obronę. Tylko jedna osoba przeżyła z nimi spotkanie. Był to członek klanu Senju, który specjalizował się w technikach ziemi. Dwunastoletni Joten przepalił się z łatwością przez jego ścianę Dotonu z łatwością, jednak osłabiła ona jego płomienie na tyle, że nie zabiły one nieszczęśnika. Zamiast tego przeciwnik chłopaka stracił oko oraz otrzymał spaloną lewą połowę twarzy. To właśnie on jako pierwszy zaczął nazywać młodego shinobi ,,Cesarzem Płomieni". Przydomek ten szybko się przyjął i w latach wojen Uchiha-Senju funkcjonował na przemian z jego własnym imieniem. Czas sławy i rozwoju młodego Uchihy częściowo przełożył się na Madarę, jednak w jego przypadku największa zmiana zaszła w jego zachowaniu. Pewnego dnia on, Tajima oraz Izuna wrócili z wyprawy odmienieni. Podobnie jak niegdyś on, młody Madara widocznie bardzo przeżył jakieś wydarzenie. Aktywowało ono u niego jego jednołezkowego Sharingana. Było to zaraz po tym, jak on i Joten zawarli swój sojusz. Od tamtego czasu kuzyn chłopaka zaczął się nieco zmieniać. Stał się dużo bardziej ponory i zawzięty, skoncentrowany na osiągnięciu swojego celu, a mocno się on zmienił. Od tamtego dnia Madara przestał wierzyć w możliwość zaprowadzenia pokoju z klanem Senju. Wciąż pragnął zaprowadzić na świecie porządek i ład, ale poprzez kompletną anihilację przeciwników. Joten obserwował z niepokojem osuwanie się jego kuzyna w ciemność, ale wiedział, że w głębi serca Madara wciąż pragnie prawdziwego pokoju z Senju. Właśnie dlatego nie porzucił ich wspólnej idei i wspierał go w niemal każdej walce. To podczas jednej z nich aktywował równy Jotenowi, dwułezkowy poziom Sharingana. Starszy Uchiha, nieświadom wątpliwości swojego kuzyna traktował go jak najlepszego przyjaciela i nieraz ryzykował życiem, by obronić go w walce. Nawet mimo tego, że osławiony użytkownik Uwolnienia Ognia nie dogadywał się najlepiej z Izuną, Madara nie miał mu tego za złe, co było dla niego rzadkością. Duet Jotena i Madary stał się bardzo znany pośród członków klanu Senju. Tajima był dumny z rozwoju swoich podopiecznych, jednak nie ufał ani jednemu, ani drugiemu. Jego bratanek stracił jego zaufanie po rocznej przerwie w walkach, natomiast syna traktował po macoszemu od czasu tamtego dziwnego zdarzenia, w którym wzięli udział w trójkę z Izuną. Mimo to respekt, który ta dwójka zyskała na polu bitwy, zmusiła go by przydzielił im ważne pozycje w klanie. Tylko dwunastoletni chłopcy dowodzili już całkiem dużymi oddziałami i to z zadziwiającymi rezultatami. ,,Cesarz Płomieni" dominował przeciwników czystą potęgą swojego Katonu, natomiast Madara wsławił się świetnymi zdolnościami taktycznymi oraz talentem do taijutsu i genjutsu. Spotkanie z Hashiramą Dzięki duetowi Madary i Jotena wojna szła po myśli klanu Uchiha. Jednakże, młodszy z kuzynów był zdziwiony, że jego krewniak czasami wraca w walki z dużymi ranami. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś z Senju mógł w tak dotkliwy sposób pokonać jego kompana. Na myśl przychodził mu tylko przywódca klanu - Butsuma, ale ten został ranny kilka miesięcy wcześniej w trakcie jednej z bitew i od tamtego czasu nie pokazywał się na polu walki. Interesowało to Jotena, ale miał on pełne ręce pracy i nigdy nie znajdował chwili, by pomówić o tym z Madarą. W czasie trzech lat walk, które minęły od czasu rozmowy kuzynów na temat przyszłości ich klanu, Joten był już jednym z trzech głównych dowódców Uchiha. Nad nim znajdował się tylko Tajima, a jedyną osobą równą mu stopniem był tylko Madara. Pewnego razu nastąpił dzień, który rozwiał wszystkie niejasności chłopaka. Gdy on i jego kuzyn dowodzili w niewielkiej akcji wypadowej na wrogi klan, podzielili się na dwie grupy, z czego każdy dowodził jedną z nich. Z założenia Madara miał zaatakować Senju od frontu i, jako iż posiadał przeważające siły, zepchnąć ich prosto w oddział Jotena. Młody shinobi i jego kompani ukryli się w lesie i obserwowali wydarzenia mające miejsce na polanie. Niezbyt wyraźnie widzieli pole bitwy, a najbardziej martwił ich fakt, że ich sprzymierzony oddział jeszcze nie wykonał swojego zadania. Joten zaczął się niecierpliwić i w końcu wysłał pięciu swoich ludzi, by wybadali sytuację. Ci wrócili w pośpiechu informując swojego dowódcę, że połowa armii Madary została rozbita, a druga ucieka w popłochu. Poinformowali, że sam Uchiha został na tyłach oddziału, by ubezpieczać ich drogę ucieczki. Słysząc to, Joten natychmiast zebrał całe swoje siły i ruszył na odsiecz krewniakowi. Po pośpiesznym opuszczeniu kryjówki, ujrzał płonące pole bitwy, które już nie przypominało polany. Rosły teraz na nim powyginane, nienaturalnie wielkie drzewa. Piętnastolatek nie miał czasu zastanawiać się głębiej nad tym zjawiskiem, jednak miał pewność, że pożar jest sprawką jego kuzyna. Niezadowolony z tępa poruszania się swoich ludzi, sam wyprzodował się przed nich i dogonił nacierający na jego pobratymców klan Senju. Niewiele myśląc, napełnił swoje tanto chakrą ognia i zaczął siec sobie drogę przez mrowie przeciwników. Ci szybko rozpoznali w nim ,,Cesarza Płomieni" i rozstępowali się, zajmując się innymi przeciwnikami. Mniej więcej w momencie, kiedy oddział Jotena nadążył za swoim dowódcą, on sam spotkał klęczącego na ziemi, wyczerpanego Madarę. Stał przed nim również mocno poturbowany chłopak o długich, prostych brązowych włosach. Celował swoim ostrzem w przeciwnika i rozmawiał z nim o czymś. Korzystając z efektu zaskoczenia, Joten zbliżył się od tyłu i z wyskoku wybił mu nogą miecz z ręki. Zaskoczony brązowowłosy nieprzyjaciel odwrócił się tylko po to, by otrzymać potężnego kopniaka ze strony Uchihy w twarz. Chłopak przewrócił się, a Joten skorzystał z tej okazji, by pomóc wstać Madarze i oddalić się z nim na bezpieczną odległość. Gdy wróg doszedł do siebie, czarnowłosy spytał swojego kuzyna, kim jest jego niespodziewany oprawca. Zdołał mu on odpowiedzieć, że jest to właśnie ten człowiek, z którym chciał niegdyś go poznać - Hashirama Senju. Joten obrzucił wzrokiem brązowowłosego, który zapytał go o jego imię. Uchiha przedstawił mu się. Hashirama uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że wiele o nim słyszał. Zaproponował mu, by wycofał swój klan z pola bitwy, a obiecuje, że Senju nie będą ich ścigać. Młodszy z kuzynów zastanowił się nad tym, ale Madara położył mu rękę na ramieniu, kręcąc przecząco głową. Powiedział, że jest to zbyt ważny moment, by teraz się poddać i bitwa nie jest jeszcze stracona. Oznajmił, że jeśli zwycięstwo wymaga jego życia, niech tak będzie, byleby tylko Izuna przeżył. Joten położył na ziemi pokonanego i sam stanął naprzeciwko Hashiramy. Westchnął i powiedział mu, że niestety nie mogą ustąpić, ale ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia nadejdzie czas, gdy ich oba klany będą żyły w zgodzie. Zaintrygowany Senju przyznał, że i on marzy o takim rozwoju spraw. Dwójka zaczęła rozmawiać o przyszłości, z czego ich poglądy w znacznym stopniu się pokrywały. Hashirama zaprezentował Jotenowi swój pomysł stworzenia społeczności, w której shinobi mogliby żyć w pokoju. Uchiha, widząc osobę tak bliską jego poglądom oznajmił z przykrością, że mimo wszystkiego, co ich łączy, nie mogą teraz dojść do porozumienia. Senju nalegał na pokój i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Jotena, namawiając go, by przyłączył się do jego klanu. Z ich wspólną mocą mogliby wypracować porozumienie pomiędzy oboma klanami. Uchiha stanowczo odtrącił dłoń przeciwnika, mówiąc, że nigdy nie zdradzi swoich pobratymców. Hashirama spuścił głowę i oznajmił, że w takim razie nie mają innego wyboru, jak rozstrzygnąć to w sposób siłowy. Ostrzegł go, że nie jest taki sam, jak jego inni klanowicze. Joten zapytał, co ma na myśli. Senju odparł, że posiada Kekkei Genkai, nie występujące u innych jego krewnych - Mokuton. Zaintrygowany Joten powiedział mu, by pokazał co potrafi. 'Joten vs Hashirama' Hashiramie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wykonał jedną pieczęć, a ziemia pod jego nogami zadrżała. Dwa skręcające się pędy wystrzeliły z podłoża i wymierzyły w oponenta. Uchiha, zdziwiony nietypową formą tego ataku, zdołał otrząsnąć się na czas i szybko użył techniki Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, by zmienić niebezpieczeństwo w kupkę popiołu. Widząc, z jaką łatwością Joten poradził sobie z jego natarciem, Hashirama przyznał, że jego przydomek ,,Cesarza Płomieni" nie jest na wyrost. Uchiha odparł mu, wyskakując w powietrze, że nic jeszcze nie widział. Użył Katon: Purizumu i skąpał przeciwnika w fali niebieskich płomieni. Wokół Hashiramy uformowała się kopuła z drewna. Mimo to, ku zdziwieniu Senju, zaczęła się ona rozkładać w dużo szybszym tempie, niż chłopak przypuszczał. Użył Suitonu i wypełnił sferę wodą, w której następnie się zanurzył. Kiedy ściana drewna została przebita, zgromadzona w niej woda dała radę zneutralizować płomienie i ocalić Hashiramę. Następnie shinobi wykonał kilka pieczęci i oznajmił ,,Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu". Z jego ręki wystrzeliło kilkanaście ostrych kolców, które skierowały się na Jotena. Ten użył swojego Sharingana, by uniknąć kilku z nich, ale jeden z nich otarł się o jego policzek. Zachęciło to jego przeciwnika do powtórzenia ataku. Uchiha nie ryzykował unikania kolejnej fali i spopielił ją za pomocą Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu. Następnie wybił się wprzód, rzucając się prosto na przeciwnika. Zderzył się z Hashiramą, który zablokował jego ręce swoimi własnymi. Siłując się z przeciwnikiem, powiedział mu z uśmiechem, że widzi prawdziwą pasję przepływającą przez Jotena w czasie walki. Uchiha tylko odparł, że zrobi wszystko, by bronić swojego klanu. Jako iż jego przeciwnik posiadał niespotykaną siłę fizyczną, a Joten nie mógł się z nim pod tym względem równać, puścił Hashiramę i korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia wybił się na jego kolanie i przeskoczył nad jego głową. W mgnieniu oka wydobył z kieszenie trzy shurikeny i cisnął nimi w stronę pleców Hashiramy. Ten z kolei chwycił schowany w rękawie kunai i z wprawą odwrócił się, odbijając wszystkie pociski. Joten, pozostając w powietrzu, złapał za swoje tanto i natychmiast po wylądowaniu skoczył do przodu. Hashirama zrobił to samo i dwójka młodzieńców ponownie zderzyła się w połowie drogi, krzyżując swoje bronie. Sypiąc iskry ze swojego kunaia, Senju zapytał swojego oponenta, dlaczego po prostu nie dołączy do jego klanu i razem z nim nie zatrzyma tego szaleństwa, którym spowity jest świat shinobi. Joten odparł uparcie, że mógłby złożyć mu taką samą propozycję. Brązowowłosy oznajmił, że z chęcią by to uczynił, ale nie mógłby znieść myśli walki ze swoim bratem. Joten ześlizgnął swoje ostrze po kunaiu i grzmotnął przeciwnika w twarz, mówiąc, że i on ma rodzinę, którą chce chronić. Senju, zataczając się do tyłu, powiedział mu, że z tego, co słyszał, Joten jest jedynakiem. Ten kopnął go w twarz z okrzykiem, że cały klan jest jego rodziną i żeby o tym nie zapominał. Użytkownik Mokutona odtoczył się po ziemi. Uchiha, wściekły z powodu hipokryzji Hashiramy, kopnął leżącego przeciwnika tak mocno, że ten uderzył o jedno z drzew, które sam wytworzył. Chłopak wypluł z ust krew i spróbował się podnieść, ale jego przeciwnik był już przy nim z tanto w dłoni. Chciał wykończyć brązowowłosego, ale ten zdążył w ostatniej chwili dotknąć ziemi. Mruknął: "Doton: Chidokaku" i pod Uchihą natychmiast wyrosła kolumna ziemi, wytrącając go z równowagi. Następnie Senju podniósł się na kolana i wykonał jedną pieczęć. Po bokach kolumny wyrosły dwa ostro zakończone korzenie, które wspięły się na dużą wysokość, by nabić na siebie Jotena. Czarnowłosy chłodno ocenił sytuację i swoim Sharinganem ominął oba nadciągające zagrożenia. Korzystając z przewagi bycia w wywyższonym terenie i widząc, że Madara leży w bezpiecznej odległości, Joten postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Jego oczy wyraźnie widziały, że ilość chakry, która została Hashiramie jest znikoma, ponieważ mocno nadszarpnął on swoje limity, pojedynkując się z Madarą. Pomyślał, że to idealna okazja, by wypróbować technikę na zupełnie nową skalę. Wykonał kilkanaście pieczęci. Wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika. Hashirama powoli wstawał na nogi, obolały. Niemal westchnął, żałując, że musi pozbawić życia osobę, z którą ma tak wiele wspólnego. Wykrzyknął: ,,Katon: Purizumu", a następnie uwolnił w stronę przeciwnika falę białych niczym śnieg płomieni. Senju spojrzał na to wielkimi oczami i ostatnie, co Joten zauważył, to ręce chłopaka formujące się w znak węża. Był jednak pewny, że jego oponent nie przetrwa tego ataku. Jeszcze nikt wcześniej nie dostał tak potężną dawką białych płomieni, a tym bardziej nie wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Uchiha patrzył, jak od bijącego od epicentrum ataku topi się ziemia i lekko zapada. Wytworzone przez siebie gorąco poczuł na własnej twarzy. Pomyślał, że takiego piekarnika nikt nie przeżyje. Gdy poczuł, że traci zbyt wiele chakry, przerwał strumień ognia i zeskoczył w dół. Hashirama klęczał na ziemi, niesamowicie poparzony, ale żywy. Jego ubrania były w dużej części spalone, a on sam patrzył na świat półprzytomnymi oczami. Wokół niego dogorywały resztki ogromnego drzewa, które wytworzył, by obronić się przed atakiem. Widząc to, Joten przyznał z podziwem, że Senju dysponuje naprawdę potężną obroną. Nagle jednak zauważył coś jeszcze dziwniejszego. Rany i poparzenia Hashiramy w bardzo szybkim tempie się goiły. Ze zdumieniem przyznał, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak zaawansowanej techniki medycznej. Uznał, że trzeba zakończyć to szybko i przyłożył swoje tanto do serca przeciwnika. Hashirama spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu na granicy wycieńczenia. Joten chwilę się wachał, próbując zmusić się do wykonania cięcia. Mimo to w końcu opuścił miecz. Zakręciło mu się w głowie z wysiłku. Powiedział zmęczonym głosem, że nie zabije Hashiramy, ponieważ głupotą byłoby likwidować szansę na pokój między ich klanami. Jednocześnie ostrzegł go, by nie był takim hipokrytą i zaczął myśleć też o uczuciach innych. Senju obrzucił go zdziwionym wzrokiem, kontemplując w ciszy. Uchiha na koniec dodał, że pewnego dnia chciałby, by Hashirama pomógł mu zrealizować jego marzenie o pokoju. Brązowowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko. Joten odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nagle rękę Uchihy pchnęła jakaś niewidzialna siła. Ostrze miecza przeszło przez jego przeciwnika, pozbawiając go przytomności. Czarnowłosy miał nadzieję, że nie trafił w serce. Jednocześnie odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył Madarę z aktywowanym pełnym, trzyłezkowym Sharinganem, z trudem trzymającym rękę Jotena. Gniew, jaki poczuł na widok zdrady kuzyna sprawił, że i jego oczy osiągnęły trzyłezkowy poziom. Madara wychrypiał, że Senju muszą być zniszczeni i podobnie jak Hashirama, osunął się na ziemię. Joten szybko wyjął miecz z ciała brązowowłosego i złapał go, by jakoś mu pomóc. Chwilę później usłyszał jakieś szybkie kroki i podniesione głosy. Należały one do shinobi z klanu Senju, którzy właśnie wytropili jego i Madarę. Żołnierze rozkazali kategorycznym głosem zwrócić im ich kompana. Joten ocenił, że napastników jest zbyt wiele i instynktownie przystawił ostrze swojego tanto do szyi brązowowłosego. Powiedział, że nic mu nie zrobi, jeśli pozwolą mu odejść wolno razem z Madarą. Shinobi po chwili wahania zgodzili się na to. Joten położył nieprzytomnego, umierającego Hashiramę na ziemi, a następnie bez zwłoki chwycił będącego w podobnym stanie Madarę i ruszył z nim na pełnej prędkości w stronę obozu, znikając napastnikom z oczu. Sekret Sharingana Po powrocie do osady klanu Uchiha, Joten zajął się znalezieniem pomocy medycznej dla Madary, na którego był wściekły, jednak postanowił odłożyć to na później. Choć sam był mocno wyczerpany, ruszył ponownie na pole walki, by dowodzić odwrotem sił swojego rodu. Dzięki jego wsparciu udało się uratować wielu jego pobratymców, a zadane straty nie były tak dotkliwe. Kiedy sytuacja się uspokoiła, a Madara się obudził, Joten odbył z nim długą rozmową. Wyrzucił mu, że przez niego ich klan straciłby jedyną szansę na stabilizację. Zapytał go też, dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedział mu on o Hashiramie. Ten odparł, że nie było o czym mówić, ponieważ Senju nie są kimś, z kim można by pertraktować. Wtedy też Joten podniósł go za kołnierz i przycisnął do ściany, mówiąc pełnym przekonania głosem, że pokój jest możliwy. Madara odepchnął go i spytał, jak więc przekonać Hashiramę, że istnieje inna droga pokoju niż dominacja Senju. Joten odparł, że już się tym zajął i ma nadzieję, że Hashirama zrozumie jego przesłanie. Jego kuzyn nie wydawał się przekonany. Stwierdził, że to wszystko dziecięce marzenia i prawdziwą siłę daje nienawiść i zemsta. Słysząc te słowa, Joten miał złe przeczucia, ale postanowił nie ingerować na razie w poglądy swojego krewniaka. Był to błąd, którego już wkrótce miał pożałować. Przypuszczenia Madary nie sprawdziły się. Hashirama faktycznie wydawał się zrozumieć lekcję, której udzielono mu w czasie niedawnej bitwy. Stał się dużo bardziej neutralny, rozważny i sprawiedliwy. Przestał wierzyć w dominację Senju, co sprawiło, że on i Joten stali się czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół, mimo iż walczyli ze sobą dziesiątki razy. W czasie jednego z takich starć Uchiha miał okazję poznać Tobiramę - brata Hashiramy, z którym natychmiast nawiązał nić rywalizacji. Druzgocąca porażka, jaką poniósł z rąk użytkownika Suitonu w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania dała mu wiele do myślenia. Przeżył tylko dlatego, że był przy nim Madara i własnoręcznie zdołał przeciwstawić się atakującym braciom Senju. Joten, widząc postęp swojego kuzyna, nie cieszył się. Nie wynikało to z zazdrości, ale z tego, co nowa moc robiła z Madarą. Im silniejszy stawał się jego już wtedy trzyłezkowy Sharingan, tym głębiej Uchiha osuwał się w przepaść nienawiści. Joten udawał, że nie widzi, co dzieje się z jego kuzynem i zajmował się swoim treningiem, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy zaczął zostawać w tyle. Pracował więc ciężko, by ostrym treningiem i poświęceniem nadrobić dystans do Madary, który powstał, gdy ten zaczął zapadać się w swój gniew. Częściowo udało się to i w wieku dziewiętnastu lat dwójka Uchiha stanowiła najsilniejszy duet w swoim klanie. Duet ten wkrótce stał się triem, kiedy to Madara i Joten poznali członka swojego klanu o imieniu Tenmaku. Był on niezwykle uzdolnionym użytkownikiem genjutsu i często służył koncentrującym się na ninjutsu shinobi jako wsparcie. Dwaj Uchiha bardzo zżyli się ze swoim nowym kompanem i dzięki swojej wesołej osobowości stał się dla nich niczym brat. Madara, Joten, Tenmaku oraz Izuna stanowili trzon swojego klanu po śmierci Tajimy w czasie jednej z bitew przeciwko sojusznikom Senju. Został on otoczony przez członków rodu Uzumaki i zabity po stawianiu zaciętego oporu. Właśnie wtedy w naturalny sposób po nim władzę w klanie przejął Madara. Powszechnie poważany za swoją potęgę najstarszy syn Tajimy został entuzjastycznie powitany na tym stanowisku. Tak jak postanowił w czasie dzieciństwa, mianował Jotena swoją prawą ręką i razem rządzili klanem Uchiha. Jego kuzyn szybko zaczął mieć jednak zastrzeżenia co do sposobu rządzenia starszego krewniaka. Wbrew wszelkim postanowieniom, Madara wcale nie dążył do pokoju z Senju, a wręcz zaogniał konflikt. Kiedy shinobi próbował z nim o tym porozmawiać, Uchiha reagował gniewem przypominając mu o swoich braciach i ojcu, którzy polegli w walce z wrogami oraz rodzicach samego Jotena, którzy to zginęli na jego oczach. Sprytne manipulacje Madary na pewien czas zaćmiły uwagę mistrza Katonu. Był to błąd, którego później żałował przez całe życie. Pewnego pochmurnego poranka dotarła do niego wiadomość o śmierci jego przyjaciela Tenmaku. Zdezorientowany, wściekły i zrozpaczony Joten rzucił się natychmiast w stronę siedziby Madary, by wyjaśnić tę sytuację i odnaleźć sprawcę tego haniebnego i niewybaczalnego czynu. Nie zastał go jednak w jego domu. Przerażeni podkomendni mężczyzny oznajmili Jotenowi, że ich dowódca jest na placu treningowym. Zdziwiony strachem swoich pobratymców, czarnowłosy udał się właśnie w tamto miejsce. To, co zobaczył, przeraziło go. Wokół placu płonęły dziwne, czarne płomienie, a Madara, z wciąż zakrwawionymi rękami, podziwiał widok, jaki spowodował. Kiedy odwrócił się z maniakalnym uśmiechem, Joten wszystko natychmiast zrozumiał. Sharingan Madary nie przypominał niczego, co mężczyzna widział wcześniej. Jego kuzyn uśmiechał się przerażająco. Powitał przyjaciela entuzjastycznie, mówiąc mu, że wreszcie poznał sekret Sharingana. Joten spojrzał na jego zakrwawione oczy, zniekształcony wzór trzech łezek wokół źrenic, a potem przeniósł wzrok na pokryte krwią dłonie krewniaka. Madara wypadł na zewnątrz, wybijając swoim ciałem dziurę w płocie. Krzyknął i wypluł kałużę krwi, widząc wbity w swój brzuch kunai. Wyszarpnął go natychmiast i odrzucił na bok. Nie zdążył zrobić nic więcej, ponieważ otrzymał potężny cios kolanem w szczękę. Następnie poczuł, jak coś łapie go za szyję i ciągnie po ziemi, raniąc jego plecy. Joten ryknął ze wściekłości i cisnął Madarą o ścianę budynku, wybijając nim dziurę. Następnie rzucił się za oszołomionym i skonfundowanym przeciwnikiem, młócąc go pięściami po twarzy i powtarzając jedno pytanie - ,,Dlaczego zabiłeś swojego przyjaciela?!". W końcu ledwie przytomnemu kuzynowi udało się go odepchnąć. Joten wytoczył się na zewnątrz i, w gniewie, użył wobec kuzyna swojej najpotężniejszej techniki. Przelał w nią całą swoją chakrę. Użył Katon: Gouka Messhitsu wzmocnione Katon: Purizumu do poziomu najgorętszych, białych płomieni. Podróżując w stronę klęczącego i plującego krwią Madary, fale ognia stopiły kamienną drogę oraz ściany domów przy niej, powodując ucieczkę mieszkańców ze swoich domostw. Na szczęście na tym terenie nie było ich dużo, więc to niesamowicie destrukcyjne jutsu nikogo nie zraniło. Sam Madara, widząc zmierzającą w jego stronę pożogę, otworzył swoje lewe oko. Joten zobaczył, jak spływa z niego kropla krwi i tętnice na białku stają się widoczne. Następnie Jego biały ogień spowiły czarne płomienie. Zaczęła się dramatyczna walka w połowie ich drogi do Madary. Pomimo ilości i gorąca techniki młodszego Uchihy, dziwne jutsu jego kuzyna wydawało się dosłownie pożerać jego ogień. Wściekły shinobi włożył całą swoją chakrę, by przepchnąć je w stronę krewniaka, jednak był to daremny wysiłek. Wkrótce białe płomienie zniknęły, a Joten spróbował przetoczyć się na bok. Nie udało się to jednak - zapalił się lewy rękaw jego stroju. Czarny ogień wpełzał coraz wyżej po jego ramieniu. Po chwili Uchiha poczuł dotkliwy ból w ręce i zaczął zwijać się z bólu, krzycząc. Palony żywcem, próbował ugasić swoją rękę, ale nie dawało to rezultatów. Madara podniósł się i, ciężko dysząc, powiedział mu, że radzi mu szybko amputować sobie rękę, zanim Amaterasu przeniesie się na resztę ciała. Wyjaśnił, że tych płomieni nie da się ugasić w normalny sposób i będą one płonąć nawet siedem dni i nocy, jeśli nie uda im się spalić doszczętnie swojego celu. Joten spojrzał z nienawiścią na swojego kuzyna, który wpatrywał się w niego bezlitośnie swoim zmienionym Sharinganem. To nie był już ten sam chłopak, którego znał w dzieciństwie i z którym dorastał, marząc o pokoju. Podjął decyzję. Wyszarpnął swoje tanto i spojrzał na swoje palone ramię, w którym utracił już czucie. Zobaczył gołą kość i machnął ostrzem. Sai Dai Rin Utrata ręki była dla Jotena ogromnym ciosem, nie tylko pod względem zdolności walki, ale i jego psychiki. Jednego dnia utracił obu swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Tenmaku zginął, a Madara stał się jego zaciekłym wrogiem. Uchiha był tak wstrząśnięty czynem swojego kuzyna, że przez pewien czas rozważał dołączenie do klanu Senju, ale uznał, że to byłaby zdrada reszty swojego klanu. Sytuacja tylko się pogorszyła, gdy Izuna, zainspirowany i olśniony nowo zdobytą mocą brata uczynił to samo, co on i również aktywował Mangekyou Sharingana. Dwaj bracia, nie oszczędzając mocy swoich oczu zaczęli trenować coraz to nowe techniki z wykorzystaniem swojego nowego poziomu doujutsu. Joten, trzymając się od tamtej pory z daleka od Madary, patrzył z odrazą jak dwójka ta po raz pierwszy aktywowała swoje Susanoo, Amaterasu oraz Tsukuyomi. Madara był przekonany, że z taką mocą zgniotą klan Senju i nawet sam Hashirama nie będzie w stanie nic na to poradzić. Jednocześnie odczuwał na polu bitwy brak Jotena, który zawsze chronił jego plecy i dawał mu gwarancję, że nie czeka go żaden niespodziewany atak. Ponadto, pomimo iż jego Mangekyou Sharingan budził grozę, a widok Susanoo siał popłoch w siłach nieprzyjaciół, nie odczuwali oni już strachu przed ,,Cesarzem Płomieni", który jeszcze nie tak dawno przełamywał każdą ich obronę i bez namysłu rzucał się w wir walki. Joten bowiem nie zdradził klanu Uchiha, ale nie miał zamiaru brać już udziału w walkach pod dowództwem Madary, tym bardziej, że czuł się zażenowany stratą ręki i to w najbardziej upokarzający dla niego sposób - od płomieni. Przeklinał swój brak namysłu, kiedy zaatakował Madarę, zamiast obmyślić jakąś taktykę. Fakt, że przez swojego kuzyna musiał amputować własną rękę zostawił na jego psychice piętno. Joten przez długi czas był załamany - jego kalectwo sprawiło, że stracił pewność siebie i wolę walki. Po odcięciu swojej kończyny mężczyzna niemal nie umarł z powodu wykrwawienia się. Musiał wypalić sobie swoją własną ranę, by zatrzymać upływ krwi, co zostawiło po sobie paskudną bliznę. Samo przyzwyczajenie się do życia z jedną ręką było dla niego bardzo kłopotliwe i irytujące. Z powodu swojej niepełnosprawności czuł się słaby i nieudolny. Po kilku miesiącach doszedł jednak do siebie i stwierdził, że musi wziąć się w garść, by uniemożliwić Madarze popełnienie kolejnych zbrodni oraz ochronić swój klan. Uchiha odizolował się od całej społeczności, by poświęcić się rehabilitacji. Wraz z ręką utracił zdolność do wykonywania pieczęci, co mocno ograniczyło jego arsenał technik. Joten mógł polegać tylko na jutsu, które wcześniej opanował do perfekcji i nie potrzebował wiązania znaków do ich wykonywania. Jednakże, bardziej zaawansowane jutsu z jego repertuaru zostały stracone. Uchiha przez to nauczył się polegać na słabszych technikach, na przykład swoim Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu. Nie sprawiło mu to wielkich trudności, ponieważ już od najmłodszych lat shinobi cechował się wysokim wskaźnikiem inteligencji i dzięki swoim taktykom mógł częściowo zrekompensować braki w sile uderzeniowej. Po jego odejściu z pola bitwy na zawsze utracił swój przydomek ,,Cesarza Płomieni". Gdy wrócił, był nazywany ,,Jotenem Wielkiej Kuli Ognia" ze względu na swój mistrzowski poziom opanowania tego jutsu. Po zakończeniu wstępnej rehabilitacji i ponownemu nauczeniu się władania mieczem jedną ręką, postanowił przejść do następnej fazy treningu. Mimo iż jego kenjutsu nie powróciło do dawnego poziomu, to był w stanie walczyć na równi z przeciętnymi shinobi Senju w zakresie taijutsu. Musiał też przebudować swój styl walki na dużo bardziej zasięgowy, by unikać tego typu starć. Kolejnym etapem samodoskonalenia się było rozwiązanie problemu ninjutsu. Joten nie był w stanie pogodzić się z utratą zdolności w swojej koronnej dziedzinie - ninjutsu. Zaczął eksperymentować z wykonywaniem pieczęci i opracował nową, bardzo trudną metodę ich wiązania. Wymyślenie tego sposobu zajęło mu lwią część treningu i jako swój owoc dało technikę, która w przyszłości była uważana za dowód mistrzostwa shinobi w zawiązywaniu znaków. Mówiło się, że tylko specjalni jounini i Kage są w stanie ją wykorzystywać. Uchiha wymyślił sposób na wykonywanie pieczęci jedną ręką. Dzięki temu dawno utracone przez niego jutsu ponownie powróciły do jego repertuaru. Uchiha poświęcił trochę czasu, by jeszcze bardziej wzmocnić swój Katon, a następnie powrócił na łono swojego klanu. Przez trzy lata izolacji Izuna zajął jego miejsce u boku Madary. Dwaj bracia w tym czasie zaczynali powoli odczuwać swoje problemy ze wzrokiem, jednak nie były one na tyle dokuczliwe, by zwracać na nie większą uwagę. Powrót Jotena był wielką ulgą dla Madary, który cieszył się z dodatkowej siły na froncie. Co więcej, przez trzy lata zdążył pożałować tego, co uczynił i chciał przeprosić kuzyna za to, co zrobił jemu i Tenmaku. Ten, słysząc jego przeprosiny, wycelował w jego stronę ostrze miecza i powiedział, że od teraz jest sojusznikiem klanu Uchiha, ale nie jego i polecił, by Madara nigdy więcej się do niego nie odzywał, bo inaczej straci coś więcej niż rękę. To nieco ostudziło zapał starszego z kuzynów co do ich pojednania. Mimo to dwójka była zmuszona walczyć u swojego boku w czasie wielu następnych bitew, w wyniku których siali postrach wśród klanu Senju i ich sojuszników - Madara za pomocą Mangekyou Sharingana, a Joten z daleka, wykorzystując swoje techniki ognia. Jednakże, nowa dominacja na polu bitwy wrogiego klanu i powrót Jotena nie został niezauważony przez przeciwników z klanu Senju. Wysłali oni na wojnę jeszcze większą ilość swoich ludzi. Doszło do ogromnej bitwy pomiędzy obiema rodzinami zwanej Bitwą na Przełęczy Ryuyama. W tej górzystej okolicy Uchiha zostali zaskoczenie i zgnieceni przez niezidentyfikowanych przeciwników z klanu Senju. Ich siły zostały praktycznie zmiażdżone. Joten, Madara i Izuna ruszyli, by wspomóc walczących i zidentyfikować zagrożenie. Na odseparowanym płaskowyżu trafili na Hashiramę, Tobiramę oraz kilku ich bliżej niezidentyfikowanych pobratymców. Dookoła nich leżały stosy ciał sojuszników Jotena. Mężczyzna i reszta jego drużyny zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na to z przerażeniem. Serce Uchihy stanęło, gdy przelatywało wzrokiem, identyfikując ciała swoich wielu poległych przyjaciół. Kiedy mężczyzna stał jak wryty, Madara zimno zapytał Hashiramę, co ma znaczyć ta rzeź i jak tego dokonał. Wokół niego uformowała się niebieska klatka piersiowa jego Susanoo. Za jego przykładem podążył Izuna ze swoim zielonym kościotrupem. Hashirama ostrzegł ich, by nie działali pochopnie, bo wolałby zdecydowanie uniknąć dalszego rozlewu krwi. Wtedy też Madara stracił cierpliwość i ryknął, czy została tutaj jeszcze jakaś krew, której nie przelali. Jego krzyk otrząsnął Jotena z szoku, jednak mimo to młodzieniec nie mógł się ruszyć. Na ziemi widział tylko plamy krwi i ciała swoich zmarłych przyjaciół. To było dla niego zbyt wiele. Mruknął, że klan Senju zapłaci za to i wykonał swoją dłonią kilka pieczęci. Madara powstrzymał go ręką i zapytał przeciwników, jak udało im się dokonać takiej rzezi. Hashirama chciał się odezwać, ale ubiegł go Tobirama. Wyjaśnił, że stoi przed nimi tajna i jednocześnie ostateczna broń klanu Senju - Sai Dai Rin. Joten obrzucił wzrokiem drużynę. Musieli być widocznie wybitnie wyszkoleni, skoro bez żadnych strat zdołali zmasakrować taką grupę elitarnych wojowników Uchiha. Izuna prychnął i powiedział im, że czas sprawdzić, czy ta ich ostateczna broń jest coś warta w starciu z potęgą Mangekyou Sharingana. Kiwnął głową w stronę Madary, który chciał go powstrzymać, ale spóźnił się - Izuna skończył przed siebie, więc jego brat podążył za nim. Później wszystko poszło nie tak - żaden z shinobi nie doszedł celu. Zanim dotarli do Hashiramy, zostali rozrzuceni na boki przez jakieś dziwne techniki. Jeden z członków klanu Senju skoczył na Izunę. Jego ręce spowiły się lawą, a on sam zatrzymał nadciągającego Uchihę zakutego w klatkę piersiową swojego wojownika. Złapał jej żebra, które zaczęły się topić. Młodszy z braci Uchiha spojrzał na to, nie wierząc własnym oczom, po czym jego technika została przełamana. Płonąca dłoń uderzyła go prosto w pierś, dotkliwie parząc. Chłopak krzyknął i odleciał do tyłu, na kraniec płaskowyża, gdzie przez chwilę zwijał się z bólu. Madara został natomiast sparowany przez mężczyznę, którego dłoń nagle zamieniła się w stalową tarczę. Mężczyzna uderzył w twardą powierzchnię, a następnie spojrzał w stronę swojego ranionego brata. Zacisnął zęby i rozwinął Susanoo w pełny stan kościotrupa. Machnięciem jednej ręki Susanoo odrzucił przeciwnika i ruszył w stronę tego z lawowymi dłońmi. Jednakże, ugrzęzł w miejscu, opleciony nagle przez grube korzenie. Hashirama zmienił w nie swoją rękę i obezwładnił Madarę. Ten łypnął w jego stronę i spróbował się uwolnić. Na daremne - Senju wzmocnił jeszcze bardziej swój uścisk niczym boa dusiciel, co sprawiło, że kości Susanoo Madary zaczęły pękać. Następnie wykorzystał fakt, że kościotrup nie chronił jego przeciwnika od spodu i wykorzystując ziemię pod jego stopami jako medium, owinął wokół stóp mężczyzny, a następnie całego jego ciała podobne więzy. Sprawiło to, że Madara stracił koncentrację i był zmuszony anulować Susanoo. Kiedy to zrobił, Hashirama cisnął swoimi korzeniami jak biczem o ziemię. Madara krzyknął i wypluł krew. Senju polecił mu, by nie wstawał, bo skończy się to dla niego jeszcze gorzej. Następnie spojrzał na Jotena. Jednoręki Uchiha dopiero wtedy odzyskał zdolność do ruchu. Wykonał pieczęć i użył Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Hashirama zasłonił się swoim korzeniowym biczem, a następnie machnął nim w stronę shinobiego. Joten podskoczył i uniknął ciosu, a następnie, za pomocą Katon: Dai Ensenkai wysłał w stronę wrogów falę wirujących płomieni. Ci uskoczyli na boki, jednocześnie zajmując miejsca na krańcach płaskowyża i otaczając go. Uchiha rozejrzał się, wyciągając swój miecz, lekko panikując z powodu utraty przewagi dystansu. Wiedział, że ma szansę na obronę tylko w walce na odległość, a z bliska zostanie natychmiast zmasakrowany. Użył Katon: Haisekisho i spowił gęstym dymem cały płaskowyż. Jego wrogowie zaczęli się krztusić. Joten wyskoczył w powietrze i wykonał technikę Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku. Fale płomieni zajęły płaskowyż, jednocześnie spowijając też jego sojuszników, ale Joten miał nadzieję, że Madara i Izuna jakoś dadzą radę się z tego uratować. Nie miał innego wyboru, tylko pójść na całość, nie bacząc na straty. Co więcej, znał swoich kuzynów na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że taka technika nie jest w stanie ich zabić. Nie był za to pewien co do członków klanu Senju i właśnie miał się o tym przekonać. Kiedy dym opadł, Jotenowi ukazała się stalowa kopuła, w której Sharinganem zauważył źródła chakry swoich przeciwników. Opadł na ziemię, a osłona otwarła się na zewnątrz, ukazując bezpiecznych Senju w środku. Tobirama mruknął, że dość już tego i rzucił w jego stronę kunaiem. Joten automatycznie sparował go mieczem. Nagle zauważył, że na klindze jego broni pojawił się jakiś dziwny napis. Zanim zorientował się, co się stało, był już przy nim Tobirama, ze swoim własnym mieczem w rękach. Mrucznąc ,,Hiraishingiri" ciął go prosto przez pierś. Joten wypluł strumień krwi i runął na ziemię. Senju stanął przed nim, chcąc go wykończyć. Joten podniósł na niego pełen nienawiści i deter minacji wzrok. Nie myślał o tym, że zaraz umrze tylko o tym, że oto stoją przed nim mordercy jego przyjaciół i rodziny, a on nie może nic na to poradzić. Owładnął go gniew i fala zawziętości, jak podczas jego pierwszych lat na polu bitwy. Hashirama krzyknął, by Tobirama się wstrzymał, ale ten opuścił miecz. Jednakże, klinga nie sięgnęła celu. Białowłosy wycofał ją, gdy zobaczył spowijające ją czarne płomienie. Spojrzał z przerachem na oczy Jotena. Upuścił klingę i w kilku skokach wycofał się do swojej grupy. Hashirama złapał go za ramię i powiedział, że zakończyli już swoją misję tutaj i teraz wrócą do wioski. Tobirama chciał się z nim kłócić pytając go, czy widzi to samo, co on. Senju kiwnął poważnie głową, a następnie obrzucił wzrokiem Jotena, który, dysząc ciężko, leżał na ziemi. Zaczynało mu się robić ciemno przed oczami. Ostatenie, co usłyszał to słowa Hashiramy, który przepraszał go za to, co musiało się stać i wyraził nadzieję, że Joten użyje swojego Mangekyou Sharingana by zakończyć wraz z nim tę wojnę, w przeciwieństwie do Madary. Część II Wygnanie Upokarzająca porażka ze strony napastników złamała coś w Jotenie. Potwierdziła ona jego najgorsze obawy - pomimo swojego intensywnego treningu nie odzyskał on pełni sił po stracie ramienia. Wiedział, że przegrana Madary i Izuny w tak szybkim czasie była wynikiem braku taktyki i myślenia ze strony młodszego z braci, ale co do samego siebie nie był tak wyrozumiały. Przeklinał swoją słabość i niemoc w obronie klanu. Jego gniew i rozgoryczenie sięgnęło zenitu i to właśnie wtedy mężczyzna postanowił udać się na osobiste wygnanie. Miało ono być jego misją i wyzwaniem rzuconym samemu sobie. Uchiha zerwał wszelkie kontakty z klanem i odszedł, obiecując sobie, że nie powróci, póki nie stanie się o wiele silniejszy. Sam Madara również przeżywał kryzys. Po raz pierwszy moc Mangekyou zawiodła go. Podobnie jak jego kuzyn był rozgoryczony swoją żałosną porażką z przeciwnikami. On, Izuna i Joten zastanawiali się, skąd nagle wrodzy Senju zaczęli używać tak unikalnych Kekkei Genkai. Madara obawiał się również samego Jotena, który po aktywacji swojego Kalejdoskopu mógł dorównać potęgą jemu i jego bratu. Zastanawiał się, jaką moc posiadają oczy kuzyna, jednak nie było dane mu się tego dowiedzieć jeszcze przez długi czas. Nowo upieczony posiadacz Mangekyou zauważył bowiem, że ostatnimi czasy koordynacja ruchowa jego dwóch sprzymierzeńców mocno osłabła. Skonfrontował Madarę w tym temacie, a ten nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że używanie tego poziomu Sharingana faktycznie osłabiło wzrok jego i Izuny. Joten postanowił więc sięgać po tę moc w ostateczności i od czasu aktywacji Kalejdoskopu na Przełęczy Ryuyama nie użył go ani razu. Przed opuszczeniem swojego domu mężczyzna postanowił odwiedzić kaplicę Naka, w której odbywały się obrady jego klanu. Zaczął odcyfrowywać kamienną tablicę, którą interesował się wcześniej Madara. To, co tam wyczytał, mocno otworzyło mu oczy. Pominął w większości przesłanie monumentu i skupił się na kwestii niewyjaśnionych mocy klanu Senju. Historia Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, którą udało mu się częściowo odczytać, naprowadziła go na pewien trop. Miał mocne podejrzenia co do Świętego Drzewa i jego związku z nagłym wzmocnieniem swoich przeciwników. Postanowił jednak na razie zostawić ten temat i dalsze śledztwo przeprowadzić na swoim wygnaniu. Bez słowa opuścił wioskę swojego klanu i skierował się w stronę Kraju Ziemi. Miał nadzieję znaleźć tam mentora lub coś, co pozwoliłoby mu stać się silniejszym. Jako iż był już wtedy mocno rozpoznawalny, poruszał się w płaszczu i masce, która uniemożliwiała zidentyfikowanie go. Uchiha przez wiele tygodni przemierzał samotnie rozległe tereny, nie wiedząc za bardzo, od czego zacząć swój trening. W trakcie swoich wędrówek często spotykał nieuwikłane w konflikt jego rodziny klany. Należał do nich między innymi klan Hyuuga. Po ciężkich negocjacjach Jotenowi udało się pozyskać ich jako sojuszników Uchiha. Dzięki temu w zamian za niego samego jego rodzina otrzymała potężnych sprzymierzeńców. Pomimo swojego wygnania mężczyzna nie zapominał o swojej przynależności i obowiązkach. Mimo to dość wcześnie napotkał na swojej drodze trudności. Jego poszukiwania potencjalnych członków sojuszu Uchiha sprawiły, że został rozpoznany przez klan Shimura, którzy należeli do stronnictwa Senju. Otoczony i zalewany niezwykłą przewagą liczebną przeciwników, Joten nie miał wyjścia. Przytłoczony siłą wrogów i okrążony, sięgnął po potęgę Mangekyou Sharingana by uniknąć walki w zwarciu. Nie wiedząc, co się stanie, skoncentrował swoje oko na grupie przeciwników. Ci błyskawicznie zajęli się płomieniami Amaterasu - tymi samymi, które umiał wytwarzać Madara. Joten spojrzał z przerażeniem na swoje ręce, nie wierząc, że to on mógł je wyprodukować. Nigdy wcześniej nie bał się on ognia - w końcu był on jego domeną. Jednak czarne płomienie budziły w nim grozę, której bardzo się wstydził. Patrząc w ich ciemne odmęty niemal czuł swoje widmowe palce prawej ręki. Stłumił w sobie jednak lęk i, obracając się, zapalił całą przestrzeń dookoła siebie. Szybko tego pożałował. Jego oko zaczęło kłuć i krwawić, zmuszając Jotena do skulenia się z bólu. Słysząc krzyk palonych żywcem przeciwników i krzyki uciekających, Uchiha zdał sobie sprawę, że sam odebrał sobie drogę ucieczki. Postanowił zaryzykować i skupił ponownie swoje zakrwawione oko na fragmencie ściany czarnych płomieni. Te powoli opadły i zniknęły, niczym zduszone wzrokiem mężczyzny. Shinobi, nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszył przed siebie, myśląc, że miał ogromne szczęście. Przebił się przez las i z bezpiecznego miejsca obserwował zniszczenie, które powodowało Amaterasu. To doświadczenie sprawiło, że Joten postanowił w pełni opanować moce swoich oczu. Wciąż nie zamierzał ich używać w aktywnej walce, ale jeśli taka sytuacja by nadeszła, chciał być na to przygotowany. Zaczął więc szkolić się w kontroli Mangekyou Sharingana. Po pewnym czasie odkrył swoją drugą technikę, którą były z kolei białe płomienie Amaterasu. Stanowiły przeciwieństwo swojego czarnego odpowiednika i ich temperatura wynosiła absolutne zero. Co więcej, biały lód tworzony przez nie był niezniszczalny. Joten zauważył, że jego zdolności mocno różnią się od tych Izuny i Madary. Długo ćwiczył swoje oczy, aż w końcu odkrył swoją kolejną umiejętność - kontrolę płomieni Amaterasu, którą nazwał Enton. Początkowo ograniczył się tylko do manipulacji kształtem zwanej Enton: Kagutsuchi, ale wkrótce już ta natura miała zostać dużo szerzej zbadana przez mężczyznę. Kiedy już udało mu się opanować te trzy nowe techniki, zaczął odczuwać te same skutki uboczne, co jego kuzyni. Wzrok zaczął mu słabnąć, a on sam nie widział już tak dobrze, jak kiedyś. Często mrużył oczy, by dostrzec niewielkie przedmioty. Jego stan sprawił, że zaczął zastanawiać się, jak opłakany musi być poziom wizji Madary i Izuny. Naprowadziło go to na pewną myśl. Przypomniał sobie o Susanoo obu kuzynów. Pomyślał, że i jego własne oczy powinny posiadać technikę dostępną dopiero po opanowaniu obu Mangekyou. Bezzwłocznie skupił więc moc swoich Sharinganów na ziemi przed sobą i obserwował efekty. U jego stóp pojawiły się nagle błękitne płomienie, które z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu w ogóle nie wydzielały ciepła. Joten podszedł do nich powoli, instynktownie nie wyczuwając żadnego zagrożenia, co było bardzo dziwne. Podświadomie wiedział, że nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda. Włożył rękę w niebieski ogień, a ten podpalił jego ramię i rozszedł się po całym ciele, pokrywając je płomiennym płaszczem. Uchiha poczuł przypływ siły, a jego liczne zadrapania i rany spowodowane intensywnym treningiem przestały mu dokuczać. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że po prostu zniknęły. Poczuł dziwne uczucie w prawej części ciała i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Powoli, centymetr po centymetrze z jego kikuta wyrastała kość i pokrywała się mięśniami i skórą. Shinobi był tak oszołomiony, że nawet nie zauważył, iż niebieskie Amaterasu skończyło swoją pracę i nie mając już nic do przywrócenia do pierwotnego stanu, zniknęło. Joten, pełen zaskoczenia i euforii, tryumfalnie wyciągnął w górę swoją zregenerowaną prawą rękę. Podróż po świecie Odzyskanie ręki było dla Jotena niczym błogosławieństwo. Mężczyzna odzyskał swoją dawną pewność siebie i moc. Jego zregenerowana kończyna od początku wykazywała pełną sprawność i dawną siłę. Skłoniło to Uchihę do zdania sobie sprawy z prawdziwej mocy niebieskiego Amaterasu, które czasami później nazywał płomieniami feniksa - przywracały one wszystko, co paliły do pierwotnej postaci i podobnie jak pozostałe wersje tej techniki, nie dało się ich ugasić przez siedem dni i nocy. To właśnie one stanowiły trzecie jutsu jego Mangekyou Sharingana. Uchiha odkrył, że podpalając nimi co pewien czas swoje własne oczy jest w stanie uchronić się przed ślepotą. Sprawiło to, że zupełnie stracił ostrożność w używaniu swojej nowej mocy i zaczął rozwijać ją do granic możliwości. Szybko odkrył swoją drugą moc - Enton. Swoimi poszczególnymi oczami mógł on kontrolować tworzone Amaterasu. Zaczął od bardzo szybkiego opanowania umiejętności Enton: Kagutsuchi, która dawała mu zdolność do kontroli kształtu płomieni. Przez długi czas sądził on, że ta technika to szczyt Entonu i nie rozwijał tej natury bardziej. Dopiero długi czas później odkrył on, że był to dopiero szczyt góry lodowej. Mangekyou Sharingan nie był jedyną rzeczą, która zajmowała młodego Uchihę. Uznał on, że za bardzo polega na swoim Katonie i w starciu z takim Tobiramą miałby spory problem. Zaczął więc uczyć się natury wiatru, która dobrze współdziałałaby z jego ognistymi technikami. Nie posiadał jednak mistrza, który mógłby zaznajomić go w tej sztuce. Joten posiadał jednak dług u klanu Uzumakich, którzy byli sojusznikami Senju. W czasie jednej ze swoich wędrówek uratował kiedyś czerwonowłose dziecko przed wilkami, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jego pochodzenia. Kiedy malec zaprowadził go do swojego domu, Joten odkrył szokującą prawdę. Część Uzumakich chciała go zabić, jednak podstarzały przywódca klanu przyjął go i ugościł ze wszystkimi honorami. Oznajmił mu, że pomimo tego, iż są wrogami, Uchiha ma u nich dług wdzięczności, który są w stanie spłacić w każdej chwili. Mimo iż Joten początkowo odrzucił propozycję Uzumakiego, teraz postanowił ją wykorzystać. Poprosił przywódcę wioski, aby go trenował. Ten, niezbyt szczęśliwy z powodu szkolenia swojego wroga, zaakceptował prośbę mężczyzny. Przy okazji Joten poznał jego imię – Fudo Uzumaki. Pomimo niechęci starca do Uchihy, widząc dobrą wolę shinobiego, zaczął go mocno szanować. Samemu będąc użytkownikiem wszystkich pięciu natur chakry, mógł nauczyć Jotena bardzo wiele na ich temat. Początkowo pomógł czarnowłosemu opanować Futon. Ta natura chakry nie przypadła do gustu mężczyźnie, jednak poznał on kilka podstawowych technik wzmacniających jego Katon, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej destrukcyjnym. Dużo ważniejsze okazało się dla Jotena opanowanie Raitonu. Początkowo nie wykazywał on zainteresowania tą dziedziną, ale po przestudiowaniu starych zwojów klanu Uzumaki i przeczytaniu o błyskawicach jako o ,,zimnym ogniu" postanowił opanować również Raiton. Nie potrzebował do tego nawet zbytniej pomocy Fudo, gdyż władanie błyskawicami faktycznie bardzo przypominało Katon. Na koniec treningu jego mistrz zaznajomił go z niektórymi tajnikami pieczętowania klanu Uzumakich, za co Joten był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Po zakończeniu swojego treningu i zostawienie po sobie bardzo dobrego wrażenia we wrogim klanie, Joten ponownie przywdział swoją maskę i ruszył w dalszą drogę, obiecując, że zakończy tę nieustającą wojnę pomiędzy Senju, a Uchiha. Wędrując dalej, shinobi dotarł do Kraju Ziemi, licząc, że zwerbuje tam potencjalnych sojuszników dla sprawy swojego klanu. Znalazł nawet całkiem potężny klan o nazwie Kamizuru. Okazali się oni być potencjalnymi partnerami dla rodziny Jotena, jednak stawiali mu pewien warunek – aby przyłączyć się do wojny pomiędzy Senju, a Uchiha, czarnowłosy miał najpierw załatwić sprawy związane z ich własnym bezpieczeństwem. Shinobi nie do końca zrozumiał, o co im chodziło. Kiedy dowiedział się, że klan jest terroryzowany przez groźnego, ziejącego ogniem smoka, parsknął śmiechem i oznajmił, że smoki nie istnieją, ale jeśli tego wymaga sprawa, to Joten pokona za nich tę ,,bestię". Członkowie klanu wskazali mu jaskinię, w której mieszkał stwór, a Uchiha udał się tam, spodziewając się co najwyżej paru wilków lub niedźwiedzia. Zagłębił się w cień groty. Usłyszał cichy świst, a następnie swoim Sharinganem ujrzał atakującą go z boku ogromną łapę. Dzięki doujutsu zdołał uskoczyć przed tym niespodziewanym atakiem. Ostre pazury zaryły w skalną ścianę, sprawiając, że cała grota się zatrzęsła, a z sufitu posypały się kamienie. Joten odskoczył, zaskoczony i ujrzał przed sobą wyłaniająće się z ciemności ogromne, ciemnoczerwone i pokryte porowatą skórą zwierzę. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że wyśmiał członków klanu Kamizuru. To, co przed nim stało faktycznie wyglądało jak smok. Z jego pyska buchała para, a gadzie ciało rozciągało się na długość całej jaskini. Brakowało mu tylko skrzydeł, by pasować zupełnie do opisu mitycznych stworzeń, o których słyszał Joten. Mężczyzna nie miał jednak czasu się napatrzeć, ponieważ smok wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił w jego stronę ogromną falę płomieni. Nie były one jednak zwyczajne, miały karmazynowy kolor. Joten nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął się ten szkarłat, ale nawet bez wiązania pieczęci, odpowiedział swoją własną techniką Katonu, spodziewając się bez problemu zwyciężyć. Ku jego zdziwieniu smoczy ogień w mgnieniu oka pochłonął jego własny i trafił zaskoczonego Uchihę. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak jego skóra zwęgla się i schodzi z jego ciała, a krew buzuje i tryska pod wpływem jego topiących się kończyn. Ryknął z bólu, ale zachował trzeźwość umysłu. W chwili, w której poczuł ból, aktywował Mangekyou Sharingan i spowił się płaszczem niebieskich płomieni Amaterasu. To utrzymało go przy życiu w czasie ataku, lecząc go i zasklepiając rany równocześnie jak były zadawane. Mimo to tempo regeneracji nie nadążyło nad uszkodzeniami ciała i zwęglony, w większości pozbawiony skóry Joten opadł na kolana, a następnie na twarz. Jego ciało przeszywał niewyobrażalny ból, potęgowany tylko przez jego urażoną dumę. Uchiha uważał siebie za najpotężniejszego użytkownika Katonu na świecie. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, w jaki sposób mógł dać się tak łatwo pokonać. Wiedział, że będzie żył, bo przetrwał atak płomieniami smoka, a Amaterasu leczyło go bezustannie, w mgnieniu oka przywracając mu spalone warstwy mięśni i skóry. Po chwili poczuł, że może się już poruszać. Kiedy oparł się na dłoniach, by wstać, do ziemi przycisnęła go potężna smocza łapa, wbijając pazury w jego plecy. Joten ponownie krzyknął, ale skoncentrował się tym razem na manipulacji swoim Amaterasu tak, by nie zajęła się od niego łapa bestii. Ujrzał nad sobą rozwarte szczęki potwora. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, myśląc, że ma jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt wiele do zrobienia, by teraz zginąć. Podniósł głowę i otworzył swoje oko. Warstwa czarnych płomieni spowiła wnętrze paszczy jaszczura, który cofnął się i zaczął zwijać się z bólu. Ku zdziwieniu mężczyzny, potwór krzyczał: ,,Dość!", co oznaczało, że zna ludzką mowę. Zdziwiony Joten ugasił swoje jutsu, a następnie wyleczył przeciwnika niebieskim Amaterasu, by przywrócić m u zdolność mowy. Zmęczona bestia oparła łeb o posadzkę, dysząc ciężko. Stwierdziła, że jeszcze nie spotkała nikogo, kto pokonałby salamandrze płomienie. Dopiero teraz Joten przyjrzał się lepiej stworzeniu. To wcale nie był smok, tylko ogromna, czerwona salamandra. Zapytał się zwierzęcia, jak się nazywa i dlaczego terroryzuje klan Kamizuru. Pokonany stwór przedstawił się jako Atarashi i oznajmił, że robi to, by przetrwać. Uchiha zapytał go, dlaczego nie przeniesie się w inne miejsce, skoro brakuje mu tutaj pożywienia. Atarashi smętnie pokręcił głową i nerwowo zamachał ogonem. Oznajmił, że dobrze wie, gdzie chciałby się udać i przebywanie w tym miejscu wcale go nie cieszy. Joten zdziwił się i, dochodząc wciąż do siebie po spaleniu karmazynowymi płomieniami, poprosił salamandrę, by opowiedziała mu ona swoją historię. Dowiedział się, że Atarashi pochodzi z Piekielnego Wulkanu – jednego z wielkich zwierzęcych sanktuariów, w których praktykuje się naukę senjutsu, a natura rozwija się w sposób nienaruszony przez ludzi. Uchiha słyszał o takich miejscach w legendach, ale nie wiedział, że one naprawdę istnieją. Zapytał ogromnego płaza, co zatrzymuje go przed powrotem. Ten oznajmił, że został tutaj przywołany i zapieczętowany w tej jaskini wiele lat temu przez grupę najemników, którzy chcieli nauczyć się kontrolować go oraz jego moc. Powiedział, że ich oczy były identyczne jak te Jotena. Kiedy próba ujarzmienia go się nie powiodła, shinobi porzucili go w tej jaskini, nie zdejmując pieczęci. Nie potrafili odesłać Atarashiego z powrotem ani go zabić, więc uwięzili go, by umarł z głodu, a jego moc nie wpadła w ręce wrogiego klanu. Ogromny płaz przez wiele lat dzięki swojej chakrze zdołał osłabić pieczęć wiążącą go w jaskini, co poszerzyło zakres przestrzeni, w jaką mógł się zapuścić. Długi czas żył w ten sposób, niemal umierając z głodu i stąd jego napady na klan Kamizuru. Słysząc o wybryku swojego klanu, Joten wpadł w gniew, ale pohamował się, myśląc, że było to wiele lat temu i nie ma co winić obecnego pokolenia za błędy poprzedników. Obiecał Atarashiemu, że uwolni go z jego męczarni. Słysząć to, zwierzę ironicznie odparło, że próbowało już wszystkiego, by zniszczyć tę jaskinię, ale nic to nie dało oprócz osłabienia pieczęci. Powiedział jednak, że oddałby wszystko, by wrócić do Piekielnego Wulkanu choćby na moment. Joten uśmiechnął się, a na jego ręce rozszedł się znak klucza prostej pieczęci klanu Uzumakich. Był on bardzo uniwersalny i służył do łamania wielu pieczęci. Joten postanowił spróbować i tym razem. Dotknął ziemi, po której rozeszły się czarne znaki. Po chwili zblakły i zniknęły, co oznaczało złamanie bariery pieczętującej zastawionej tu wiele lat temu na Atarashiego. Widząc to, salamandra wyszczerzyła zęby w zawiadackim uśmiechu i z ulgą odetchnęła. Płaz powiedział, że dziękuje Jotenowi z całego serca i będzie jego dłużnikiem do końca życia. Uchiha powiedział mu, że zrobił tylko to, co trzeba, a wystarczającą nagrodą dla niego jest bezpieczeństwo klanu Kamizuru. Atarashi powiedział, że być może, ale i on ma dla Jotena coś specjalnego, czym chciałby podziękować mu za okazaną łaskę. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zareagować, chwycił go w szponiastą łapę, a następnie zniknął razem z nim w kłębie białego dymu. Piekielny Wulkan Joten wylądował na ciemnej, gorącej ziemi. Powoli podniósł się na nogi, rozglądając się dookoła. Znajdował się w czymś przypominającym ogromną jaskinię z otwartym u góry dachem. On i Atarashi stali na dużej platformie wykutej w zagłębieniu skalnej ściany. Uchiha podszedł do jej krawędzi i spojrzał w dół, dostrzegając daleko w dole morze lawy. Nawet bez tego, po wszechobecnym duszącym dymie łatwo byłoby mu domyślić się, że znajduje się w gigantycznym wulkanie. Pod nim, na rozsianych w całym kominie podobnych, ale dużo większych platformach, znajdowały się wykute z obsydianu czarne, niskie domki. Zagłębienia, w których się znajdowały, sięgały głęboko do wnętrza skalnych ścian, tworząc coś w rodzaju miniaturowych osad. Pomiędzy nimi, nad morzem magmy, przerzucone były wiszące, kołyszące się nieustannie mosty, które nie wyglądały na zbyt bezpieczne. Czarnowłosy zapytał górującego nad nim Atarashiego, gdzie go zabrał. Ten w odpowiedzi powitał go w Piekielnym Wulkanie, siedzibie salamander i miejscu, gdzie Joten będzie mógł poznać sekrety senjutsu. Kiedy szli wiszącymi mostami, Joten dowiedział się więcej na temat tego dziwnego miejsca. Z całą pewnością nie było to genjutsu, ale nigdzie na świecie nie widział tak wielkiego wulkanu. Jego salamandrzy kompan wyjaśnił mu, że miejsce to znajduje się w innym, równoległym wymiarze i to właśnie tutaj żyją wszystkie salamandry, z którymi podpisuje się pakty przywoływania. Uchiha nie wiedział sam, co na ten temat myśleć, a tym bardziej o zagadkowej technice Trybu Mędrca, której opanowania obiecał nauczyć go Atarashi. Z tego, co Joten zrozumiał, polegała ona na gromadzeniu naturalnej energii. Jeśli to, co mówiła salamandra nie mijało się z prawdą, to Uchiha mógł właśnie znaleźć się w zasięgu mocy, której tak długo pożądał. Dla dobra klanu Uchiha postanowił dać z siebie wszystko, by opanować tę sztukę. Atarashi zaprowadził go do największego obsydianowego domu, w którym Joten poznał ogromną, nieco podstarzałą salamandrę. Po wyjaśnieniu najważniejszych kwestii przez Atarashiego, salamandrzy mędrzec o imieniu Hada oznajmił Jotenowi, że w zamian za uratowanie jego syna może czuć się tu jak u siebie w domu. Uchiha mocno zdziwił się, słysząc, że salamandra, którą uratował, była spokrewniona z władcą tego miejsca. Po namowach Atarashiego, Fudo zgodził się szkolić czarnowłosego ja prawdziwego Mędrca. Trening Jotena zaczął się natychmiastowo, a sam Uchiha był z niego bardzo zadowolony, mimo iż niesamowicie wycieńczał on jego organizm. Nowy nauczyciel mężczyzny wytłumaczył mu, że Tryb Mędrca polega na pobieraniu i idealnym balansowaniu chakry natury z własną. O tym słyszał on już wcześniej od Atarashiego. Hada jednak kontynuował, mówiąc,że Tryb Mędrca Salamander jest inny niż pozostałe wersje tej techniki, ponieważ skupia się na jednym żywiole - ogniu i to właśnie kompletne zrozumienie go jest kluczem do poznania sekretów tego jutsu. Bardzo ucieszyło to Jotena, który uważał się za najlepszego w tej dziedzinie. Jak się jednak szybko okazało, pomimo ogromnego talentu shinobiego w tej dziedzinie, głośno wyrażanego przez jego nauczyciela, poziom zrozumienia ognia przez Uchihę wciąż nie znajdował się na odpowiednim poziomie. Jego perfekcja wymagała wielodniowych medytacji na brzegach lawowych jezior Piekielnego Wulkanu, w czasie których organizm Jotena potwornie się odwadniał. Kilka razy znalazł się on na granicy śmierci, ale mimo to chciał kontynuować, by zdobyć moc potrzebną swojemu klanowi. Zrozumienie samych podstaw senjutsu zajęło Jotenowi wiele miesięcy. W tym czasie on i Atarashi mocno się zaprzyjaźnili, a sam Hada nabrał wobec niego szacunku. Po zaznajomieniu się z podstawami trybu mędrca, Jotenowi reszta przyszła już dużo łatwiej. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że jego trening nie był wyczerpujący. Co prawda mężczyzna potrafił już pobierać chakrę natury, ale brakowało mu wyczucia, by odpowiednio ją zbalansować. Ponadto, jak twierdził Hada, kluczem do zrozumienia tej odmiany Trybu Mędrca było dogłębne zrozumienie płomieni, co nie ułatwiało sprawy Jotenowi. Jego nauczyciel cały czas testował jego odporność na temperatury i zdolności w posługiwaniu się Katonem. Mimo że, jak sam zauważył, Joten ma wręcz nienaturalny talent do używania tej natury, to wciąż nie miał pewności, czy jego poziom jest wystarczający do zostania salamandrzym Mędrcem, co nie udało się do tej pory żadnemu człowiekowi. Jego wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy w czasie jednej z medytacji pojawiły się czerwone, pionowe znaki, świadczące o jego poprawnym wejściu w Tryb Mędrca. Od razu potem Hada postanowił ostatecznie sprawdzić Jotena. Mężczyzna, nieświadomy swojego osiągnięcia, otrzymał rozkaz zanużenia się w jeziorku z lawą, nad którym medytował. Zapytał swojego nauczyciela, czy ten oszalał, ale stary płaz spojrzał tylko na niego poważnie i odparł, że on nigdy nie żartuje. Uchiha niepewnie przełknął ślinę i zamknął oczy. Pomyślał, że nie po to przeszedł przez to wszystko, by teraz się wycofać. Skoro Hada kazał mu to zrobić, to znaczyło to, że nic mu nie grozi. Ostrożnie wystawił nogę do przodu, a następnie skoczył bez wachania w lawę. Nie poczuł żadnej różnicy. Wydawało mu się, jakby pływał w wodzie, mimo iż wiedział, jak gorąca jego magma, w której właśnie się zanurzył. Spojrzał na obserwującą go salamandrę i zapytał, co to ma znaczyć. Hada uśmiechnął się, ukazując paszczę pełną ostrych zębów i oznajmił, że odporność na ekstremalne gorąco to cecha charakterystyczna prawdziwego salamandrzego Mędrca. Joten nie od razu zrozumiał, co to znaczyło. Dopiero po chwili jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Jednakże, na opanowaniu Trybu Mędrca trening Jotena wcale się nie zakończył. Dzięki swojej nowej technice posiadł ulepszone zdolności fizyczne i niemal nieograniczony zapas chakry, ale musiał jeszcze nauczyć się go odpowiednio wykorzystywać. Jak stwierdził Hada, po zostaniu Mędrcem, Joten jest w stanie nauczyć się używania salamandrzych płomieni, które będą jego główną bronią w czasie walki. Wyjaśnił, że powstają one poprzez zmieszanie Katonu z chakrą natury na niezwykłą, bardzo elementarną skalę, przez co te dwie energie stają się jedną. Produktem jest karmazynowy płomień o niezwykłych właściwościach. Był tak gorący, że potrafił przepalić niemal wszystko, a za pomocą odpowiednich technik dało się manipulować jego stanem skupienia. Gdy Uchiha po raz pierwszy użył go w walce, był zachwycony jego mocą. Jedyną bardziej zabójczą techniką w jego arsenale było Amaterasu, ale to nie płonęło nawet w połowie tak gorąco jak salamandrze płomienie. Joten szybko zaczął sparingi z salamadrami z Piekielnego Wulkanu. Zaczynając od najniższego szczebla, szybko wspiął się na szczyt hierarchii całego społeczeństwa, zyskując sobie jego szacunek oraz znajdując wielu oddanych przyjaciół. Dwaj z nich - enigmatyczny Inori i gwałtowny Zenmaru posiadali odpowiednio Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienia Lawy i Skwaru. Przywiązali się do Uchihy do tego stopnia, że stali się jego partnerami. Kiedy mężczyzna przebywał w Trybie Mędrca, przyczepiali się do jego ciała i gromadzili dla niego chakrę natury. Mogli również przekonwertować ją w swoich ciałach na Yoton lub Shakuton, dzięki czemu z ich pomocą Joten mógł używać również tych natur. Ze względu na swoje małe rozmiary, Inori i Zenmaru zazwyczaj siedzieli ukryci w rękawach Jotena, a w krytycznych sytuacjach mogli nagle uwolnić w stronę niespodziewającego się przeciwnika strumienie ognia. W czasie pobytu w Piekielnym Wulkanie, Atarashiemu nie brakowało już pożywienia i szybko odzyskał siły. Odbiło się to na jego wielkości - niesamowicie urósł, do tego stopnia, że przerósł nawet samego Hadę. Jego wielkości w przyszłości dorównali tylko Manda, Gamabunta i Gamakichi. Stał się ulubionym summonem Jotena, który w przyszłości często polegał na jego umiejętnościach. Jako symbol zakończenia swojego treningu w Piekielnym Wulkanie Uchiha otrzymał specjalny strój świadczący o jego statusie. Następnie niezwłocznie udał się z powrotem do swojego własnego wymiaru, by z nową mocą i sprzymierzeńcami wspomóc swój klan w walce. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez licznych pożegnań, które czarnowłosy przyjął ze śmiechem, ponieważ miał zamiar bardzo często odwiedzać jeszcze Piekielny Wulkan, który stał sie jego drugim domem. Po ogromnej uczcie, rankiem, Atarashi użył techniki wstecznego przywołania, by przenieść mężczyznę w okolice wioski jego klanu. Wędrując w poszukiwaniu swojej osady, Joten z daleka usłyszał głośne okrzyki i szczęk stali. Niewątpliwie w niedalekiej odległości rozgrywała się bitwa. Pełen najgorszych obaw, rzucił się w kierunku hałasu. Powrót Czarnego Płomienia Joten pognał ile sił w nogach w stronę odgłosów bitwy. Dotarł tam w mgnieniu oka i na płonącej, pokrytej grubymi konarami zobaczył walczące ze sobą dwie regularne armie. Walka wyglądała na wyrownaną. Leżące na ziemi ciała poległych zdradziły shinobiemu, że to właśnie między innymi klan Uchiha bierze udział w tym starciu. Wiele nie myśląc, Joten przywołał Inoriego i Zenmaru, którzy wyrazili swoje zdziwienie tak szybką potrzebą ich asysty. Mimo to posłusznie przyczepili się do nadgarstków mężczyzny i pomogli mu wejść w Tryb Mędrca. Następnie, bez najmniejszej zwłoki Uchiha skoczył do walki. Wybił się w powietrze, przelatując nad oddziałem swoich pobratymców i wymierzył w sporą armię klanu Uzumaki. Przez chwilę miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale szybko się ich pozbył, gdy zobaczył leżące dookoła nich ciała oznaczone znakiem czerwono-białego wachlarza. Formując pieczęcie, mruknął pod nosem przeprosiny, a następnie wymówił nazwę techniki - Senpo: Katon Daibakuha. Wydmuchnął z ust niewielką, karmazynową kulkę, która obniżyła swój pułap i niezauważenie wmieszała się pomiędzy walczących. Następnie eksplodowała, tworząc czerwoną kopułę pokrywającą obszar w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów od epicentrum. Kiedy dym opadł, po członkach klanu Uzumaki nie zostało nic - wszystko zamieniło się w kupkę popiołu. Joten nie dostrzegł nawet jednej kości, która by się ostała. Wylądował na ziemi i, łapiąc równowagę, zauważył w oddali niebieskie Susanoo Madary, któremu towarzyszyło zielone Izuny. Było ono unieruchomione przez wszechobecne konary Hashiramy, który wywijały się i uginały niczym węże. Widząc skalę tych technik Jotena oblał zimny pot. Był to zupełnie inny poziom niż ten, który prezentował Hashirama podczas jego odejścia. Senju zwinnie poruszał się na swoich monumentalnych drzewach, górując nawet nad dwoma Susanoo. Siedział na czymś przypominającym gigantycznego drewnianego człowieka z owiniętym wokół jego głowy smokiem. Pędząc ile tchu w płucach przez pobojowisko, Uchiha krótkimi wybuchami ognia rozgarniał wrogów dookoła siebie. Często używał też Salamandrzego Kumite, by podpalić swoje pięści i w ten sposób odstraszać wrogów. Nie miał czasu na marnowanie sił na zwykłych żołnierzy. Musiał wspomóc Madarę i Izunę oraz, jak zauważył, kilku innych Uchiha starających się wspierać swoich liderów. Madara i Izuna, zamknięci w swoich Susanoo zostali unieruchomieni w swoich technikach. Jednakże, jutsu tego pierwszego wytrzymało napór zgniatających je pni. Nie można było powiedzieć tego samego o Susanoo Izuny, który widocznie nie miał już chakry, by utrzymywać swojego wojownika. Jego kości popękały i rozpadły się, a niepokonana tarcza załamała się. Formujący pieczęcie Hashirama krzyknął do jednego ze swoich pomocników, by zakończył sprawę. Senju, w którym Joten rozpoznał swojego przeciwnika na przełęczy Ryuyama. Pamiętał, że jakimś cudem był on użytkownikiem Uwolnienia Lawy i nie pomylił się. Mężczyzna wyszarpnął zza pasa kunai, który pokrył się płynną magmą. Rzucił się w kierunku spętanego Izuny. Madara ryknął gniewnie i spróbował się wyrwać ze swojego więzienia. Susanoo napięło swoje mięśnie i rozerwało drewno Hashiramy, wprawiając go w osłupienie. Mimo to, brat Izuny nie miał szans by zdążyć na pomoc swojemu bratu. Joten rzucił się do przodu, myśląc, że nie może teraz zawieść. Sięgnął po swoją katanę, ale zorientował się, że swój miecz zostawił w Piekielnym Wulkanie. Pokrył więc swoją rękę salamandrzymi płomieniami i uformował się w długie ostrze. Biegł ile sił w nogach, wiedząc, że liczy się każda sekunda. Wskoczył pomiędzy dwójkę akurat w chwili, gdy Senju obiżał swój kunai. Z zimną precyzją machnął płomiennym ostrzem. Shinobi nawet nie poczuł, co go trafiło. Płomienie były tak gorące, że przecięły go w pasie niczym masło. Martwe, rozpołowione ciało mężczyzny zwaliło się na ziemię, czemu towarzyszył zduszony krzyk jego towarzyszy oraz konsternacja Hashiramy. Zarówno on, Madara, jak i Izuna w jednej chwili zwórcili spojrzenia w stronę przybysza. Joten, klęcząc, oczekiwał na rozwój sytuacji. O dziwo pierwszy rozpoznał go Hashirama. Ze zdziwieniem wymawiając jego imię, stwierdził, że myślał, że Joten nie żyje. Madara zapytał go, czy to naprawdę on. Czarnowłosy podszedł do niego, a jego kuzyn ruszył mu na powitanie. Wyciągnął w jego stronę przyjacielsko rękę, ale Joten ominął ją i zamiast niej lewą ręką chwycił gardło Madary. Uniósł zdziwionego i duszącego się Uchihę na ziemię, który nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Spojrzał na lewą dłoń kuzyna, która ściskała jego gardło. Wycharczał ,,Jak?", na co Joten odparł tylko, żę nie wrócił tutaj dla niego, tylko dla swojego klanu. Puścił Madarę na ziemię i zobaczył Senju rozpaczających nad rozpołowionym przyjacielem. Hashirama zapytał go, czy musiało się to tak skończyć. Uchiha łypnął na zwłoki i powiedział, że jeśli od niego by to zależało, byłaby to ostatnia ofiara tej niekończącej się wojny. Senju pomimo sytuacji zdobył się na uśmiech i oznajmił, że może się tak stać w dowolnej chwili. Joten zapytał, czy Hashirama składa mu propozycję pokoju. Ten westchnął i kiwnął głową, co spotkało się z głośnym protestem jego podwładnych, a zwłaszcza Tobiramy. W ostrych słowach skarcił on swojego starszego brata mówiąc, że pokój z Uchiha jest niemożliwy, bo w ich żyłach płynie przeklęta krew. Zarządził odwrót, a Hashirama nie miał wystarczającej siły przebicia, by mu odmówić. Jednocześnie spojrzał prosto w oczy Jotena, mówiąc, że to nie wszystko i jeszcze się spotkają. Czarnowłosy odparł, że w istocie, trzeba będzie wyjaśnić parę spraw, zanim ta wojna się skończy. Po zakończeniu bitwy, która dzięki niezapowiedzianemu pojawieniu się Jotena obróciła się na szalę Uchiha, cały klan i jego sojusznicy wrócili do obozu. Mężczyzna został przyjęty jak bohater, co bardzo go zdziwiło. Nie spodziewał się, że po jego powrocie ludzie będą darzyli go takim szacunkiem. Okazało się, że klan Kamizuru, Hyuuga i inni sojusznicy nadesłani przez niego dopisali i nie ukrywali, kto skłonił ich do pomocy. Widząc pokaz nowych zdolności Uchihy, jego pobratymcy zaczęli nazywać go ,,Czarnym Płomieniem" lub też ,,Jotenem Salamander". Jednocześnie Madara, który zdawał się znaczyć zadziwiająco mało w klanie, stał się bardzo podejrzliwy wobec swojego kuzyna. Chłodne powitanie ze strony krewniaka dało mu wiele do myślenia. Jednocześnie jego nowa moc sprawiała, że Madara czuł się niespokojny o swoją pozycję. Całości jego dramatycznej sytuacji dopełniało postępujące szaleństwo, tym silniejsze im słabszy był wzrok jego Sharingana. Co prawda był wdzięczny Jotenowi za uratowanie Izuny, ale nie potrafił mu zaufać. Czuł zazdrość z powodu powodzenia jego kuzyna. Pomimo statusu głowy klanu, to właśnie on cieszył się największym poparciem społecznym i sławą. Historia Jotena, jak odzyskał rękę, zaintrygowała Madarę, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej pożądał mocy jego oczu. Twierdził, że płomienie feniksa mogłyby zapewnić mu nieśmiertelność i pozwolić na realizację jego marzenia. Joten nie chciał już mieć z nim wtedy nic wspólnego. Za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w jego stronę, jego lewa ręka przypominała mu, jakim człowiekiem jest jego kuzyn. Tymczasem w klanie Uchiha, na przestrzeni roku, który minął, zaszły wielkie zmiany. Dramatyczne wydarzenia, jakie przynosiły kolejne bitwy sprawiły, że kilku Uchiha aktywowało Mangekyou Sharingany. Madara utworzył z nich drużynę, która miała stanowić przeciwwagę Sai Dai Rin. Nazwał ją Akatsuki, czyli świt, co miało symbolizować świt nowego świata, co jakiego doprowadzi ten zespół. To właśnie jego nazwa zainspirowała Madarę do nakazania Obito nazwania tak organizacji wiele lat później. Joten dołączył do drużyny i szybko zaczął zagrażać pozycji Madary, co wywołało pomiędzy nimi zgrzyty. Akatsuki składało się z sześciu osób. Poza Jotenem, Madarą i Izuną byli to: Inako, Isamu oraz Kaito. Inako i Isamu byli rodzeństwem, z czego ten drugi był starszy. Jego siostra cały czas żyła w jego cieniu nawet po aktywacji Mangekyou Sharingana. Mimo to jako osoba bardzo przypadła do gutsu Jotenowi i to z wzajemnością. Dała mu się poznać jako kobieta miła, sympatyczna i wiecznie optymistyczna. Jej brat natomiast odznaczał się porywczością i dziką odwagą, za co mężczyzna go szanował. Mimo to był dość dziecinny jak na swój wiek i przez to często wpadał w kłopoty. On i jego siostra aktywowali swoje Kalejdoskopy widząc śmierć swoich rodziców na polu bitwy. Jeśli chodziło o Kaito, to ten młodziec stanowił dla Czarnego Płomienia pożądną zagadkę. Niemal się nie odzywał, ignorując rzeczywistość dookoła. Jego spojrzenie zawsze sugerowało, że uważa wszystko dookoła za niewiarygodnie głupie. Izuna wyjaśnił kuzynowi, że Kaito był zmuszony zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, gdy ten postanowił zdradzić klan Uchiha i dołączyć do Senju. Od tamtego czasu zmienił się nie do poznania, cynicznie podchodząc do życia i izolując się od swoich bliskich. Joten rozumiał go, pamiętając swoje dzieciństwo i uznał, że Kaito sam musi sobie z tym poradzić. Każdy z trójki Uchiha obudził w swoim Mangekyou wyjątkowe zdolności. W przypadku Kaito było to Kamui, co czyniło z niego bardzo ciężkiego do trafienia i niezwykle szybkiego shinobi. Mimo to, jego ponure i ociężałe zachowanie sprawiały, że nigdy nie zasłynął swoją szybkością. Dzięki swoim oczom był szybszy nawet niż Tobirama z jego Hiraishin no Jutsu, ale zawsze unikał rozgłosu. O mocy jego Mangekyou wiedziało tylko Akatsuki, a on sam starał się nie prezentować jej w czasie innych starć. Isamu posiadł natomiast zdolność nazywającą się Jizo. Jego lewe oko pozwalało mu przyspieszać czas na jakimś obszarze, natomiast prawe - spowalniać go. Za pomocą obojga Sharinganów był w stanie zatrzymać go na chwilę, jednak wymagało to ogromnych ilości chakry i mocno męczyło jego oczy. Ponadto, im większy obszar obejmował on swoim Jizo, tym więcej chakry go to kosztowało. Biorąc pod uwagę przeciętne ilości chakry shinobiego, musiał on taktycznie używać swojej nowej mocy, a po zatrzymanie czasu sięgał tylko w ostateczności. Jeśli zaś chodziło o moce jego siostry, to były one mocno zróżnicowane. Koncentrowały się jednak przede wszystkim na genjutsu. Iluzja jej prawego oka, Sarutahiko, sprawiała, że przy kontakcie wzrokowym użytkownik mógł oddziaływać na jeden ze zmysłów przeciwnika. Genjutsu stymulowało ośrodki odpowiedzialne za otrzymywanie bodźców i było bardzo praktyczne w użyciu. Inako nie potrafiła jednak wykorzystać go do wpływania na więcej niż jeden zmysł przeciwnika na raz, co pozwoliłoby jej utworzyć iluzję idealną - nie różniącą się niczym od rzeczywistości. Jej druga technika, Tamayori, sprawiała, że cel tracił na krótką chwilę wybraną część wspomnień. Inako potrafiła na parę minut wymazać pamięć ofiary o tym, jak wykonać daną technikę, co bardzo przydawało się w walce. Jej ostatnią zdolnością, używaną za pomocą dwóch Kalejdoskopów, było Okame. To wzrokowe jutsu służyło do przejrzenia dowolnej iluzji. Kobieta wsławiła się jako jedna z najpotężniejszych użytkowniczek genjutsu w historii, a ponadto jedna z niewielu osób, które potrafiły się im przeciwstawić. Ze wzparciem Jotena wciąż świeża drużyna Madary stanowiła godną przeciwwagę dla Sai Dai Rin. Morale całego klanu wzrosły - wraz z powrotem Czarnego Płomienia i pokazie jego druzgocącej mocy, shinobi odzyskali wiarę w zwycięstwo. Mimo to sam Joten nie miał wielkiej ochoty na walkę. Wojna męczyła go już od dawna i bardzo chciał ją zakończyć. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na przelew krwi swoich pobratymców. Wierzył, że z Hashiramą uda mu się wypracować pokój, ale zanim to się stanie wiedział, że musi zniszczyć Sai Dai Rin. Tylko bez swojej karty atutowej istniała nadzieja, że klan Senju porzuci swoje zadufanie i dążenie do dominacji. Tymczasem śledztwo Uchihy zbliżało się do końca. Podczas ostatniej bitwy, obserwując chakrę członków Sai Dai Rin, mężczyzna tylko potwierdził swoje obawy. Skonsultował to z Madarą, który przyznał, że jego teoria ma sens. Obaj zgodnie stwierdzili, że jeśli to prawda, ich priorytetem musi być zniszczenie specjalnego oddziału Senju. Joten wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe, ale wierzył, że z pomocą Akatsuki może się to udać. 'Joten vs Tobirama' Treningi Akatsuki ruszyły pełną parą. Z inicjatywy Jotena cała szóstka zaczęła współpracować i starała stać się prawdziwą drużyną. Początki, oczywiście, łatwe nie były. Największy problem stanowiła rywalizacja Madary i Jotena, którzy nie mogli odpowiednio się zgrać. Kaito natomiast nie miał zamiaru integrować się z grupą i często działał na własną rękę. Po pewnym czasie napięcia między dwoma kuzynami zelżały, ale problem enigmatycznego Uchihy nie minął. Czarny Płomień postanowił więc rozmówić się z Kaito. W ten sposób poznał go lepiej i był pierwszą osobą, której młodzieniec zaufał. Zauważył, że Kaito to bardzo przywoity człowiek, jednak udręczony i strapiony przez duchy przeszłości. Chciał jakoś pomóc koledze, ale poprosił go, by pozostawić go samego sobie. Shinobi z niechęcią wyraził na to zgodę, zapewniając go, że w razie potrzeby może na niego liczyć. Po tym incydencie Kaito, mimo iż zachował swoje powściągliwe usposobienie, zaczął przynajmniej współpracować z Jotenem i uznawać za swojego przełożonego. To właśnie do niego zwracał się ze swoimi problemami i powoli nawiązywał z nim przyjaźń. Akatsuki stało się obiektem powszechnego podziwu wśród innych Uchiha oraz ich sojuszników. Wbrew oczekiwaniom Jotena, to on zbierał największe pochwały i prestiż. Wynikało to z jego dobrodusznej, życzliwej osobowości. Młodzi shinobi z jego klanu czerpali z niego przykład i jeden po drugim uczyli się jego technik. Szczególnie popularne stało się Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Jednakże Joten miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż poparcie społeczne. Po błyskawicznym uśmierceniu przez niego jednego z członków Sai Dai Rin liczebność obu organizacji wyrównała się. Oznaczało to, że jakiekolwiek straty po jednej ze stron mocno zdestabilizują równowagę pomiędzy drużynami. Joten nie chciał dopuścić, by szala obróciła się na niekorzyść jego klanu. Jego zadanie polegało na dopilnowaniu, że to właśnie Sai Dai Rin poniesie pierwsze straty. Okazja ku temu nadażyła się szybciej niż Joten się tego spodziewał. Do obozu klanu Uchiha przybył osobliwy poseł, który domagał się rozmawiać tylko z nim. Tobirama, bo właśnie o nim mowa, odmawiał przyjęcia go przez Madarę i chciał audiencji tylko u Czarnego Płomienia. Przywódca klanu wściekł się słysząc te słowa, ale Joten uspokoił go, mówiąc, że wysłucha przybysza, bo może mieć coś ważnego do przekazania. Jego kuzyn niechętnie ustąpił, grożąc Tobiramie, że jeśli zrobi choć jeden podejrzany ruch, to osobiście się nim zajmie. Niechęć do brata Hashiramy była jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które łączyły go z jego krewniakiem. Kiedy Senju i jego rozmówca oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość, białowłosy od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Przybył w sprawie swojego poległego towarzysza, którego Joten przeciął w czasie bitwy pewien czas temu. Oznajmił, że rozumie, dlaczego to zrobił, ale nie może mu tego wybaczyć. Uchiha wyraził swoje ubolewanie z powodu tego, co się stało, ale wyjaśnił, że zrobił to, by ratować Izunę. Długo rozmawiał z Tobiramą na temat całego zajścia. Obaj mężczyźni doceniali i szanowani swoje argumenty, ale nie mogli się ze sobą zgodzić. Senju po prostu nie potrafił odpuścić Jotenowi zabicia jego przyjaciela. Przyznał, że na jego miejscu zrobiłby to samo, ale aby uczcić pamięć poległego towarzysza, musiał zemścić się na jego mordercy. Uchiha zapytał go co ma na myśli. Właśnie wtedy Tobirama złożył mu ofertę walki na śmierć i życie. Na początku Madara nie chciał słyszeć o tak ryzykownej akcji jak pojedynek jeden na jednego, ale Joten nie zostawił mu wielkiego wyboru. Oznajmił, że Tobirama zachował się honorowo składając mu taką propozycję i nie ma zamiaru splamić się hańbą, odrzucając ją. Izuna również odradzał mu przyjęcie wyzwania, ale mężczyzna traktował to w pobłażaniem. Dobrze wiedział, że brat Madary zawsze nieco obawiał się bezwzględnego i zabójczego Senju. Rodzeństwo Inako i Isamu zaproponowało, że udadzą się na pole bitwy razem z nim, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Uchiha docenił ich wsparcie, ale wykluczył taką możliwość, uznając ją za niegodną. Jedynie Kaito rozumiał jego powody. Jak zwykle na swój enigmatyczny sposób zachęcił go do podniesienia rękawicy, dodając tylko, by na siebie uważał. Shinobi przybył na umówione miejsce spotkania o czasie, do jednego z lasów wytworzonych przez Hashiramę. Tobirama już tam był, czekając na niego samemu, tak jak się umówili. Do ostatniej chwili Czarny Płomień chciał uniknąć rozlewu krwi. Zapytał swojego przeciwnika, czy naprawdę ta walka przywróci życie jego przyjacielowi. Zaproponował, by uczcić jego pamięć ogłoszeniem pokoju i w ten sposób uhonorować jego śmierć. Tobirama odparł gorzko, że na to już na późno i musi się to tak skończyć. Joten westchnął i oznajmił, by w takim razie nie liczył na taryfę ulgową. Powiedział mu, że wie, kto podżega cały czas Hashiramę do wojny i nie daje mu dogadać się z klanem Uchiha. Białowłosy cały ten czas patrzył na niego spode łba, tylko potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia. Oznajmił mu, że dzisiejszego dnia ciemność, która spowija Hashiramę zniknie. Powoli na jego płaszczu pojawiły się niebieskie języki płomieni, które pokryły całe jego ciało. Senju przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu na oczekującego go Jotena, po czym z zadziwiającą prędkością ruszył do przodu. Nawet bez swojego Hiraishin był porażająco szybki, czemu bardzo szybko dał wyraz. Joten Sharinganem zobaczył błysk tanto białowłosego i sięgnął po własne. W ostatniej chwili, tylko dzięki swojemu doujutsu zdołał sparować cięcie. Oponent łypnął na niego spode łba i spróbował uderzyć w innym miejscu. Ten cios również został zablokowany przez Uchihę. Nagle jednak Tobirama pojawił się nad nim, tnąc od góry rozległym zamachem. Rzucił się do tyłu, ale zbyt późno. Ostrze sięgnęło głęboko i rozorało jego klatkę piersiową. Ignorując ból, Joten odbił się na rękach w powietrze i rzucił swoim tanto w Tobiramę. Ten odbił pocisk na bok i natychmiast musiał zasłonić się przed nadciągającym z powietrza Uchihą z dwoma kunaiami w rękach. Przez każdy z nich przepłynęła stróżka elektryczności, która uszkodziła miecz zaskoczonego Senju. Stal popękała pod wpływem wzmocnionej chakrą broni, czyniąc ostrze bezużytecznym. Senju odepchnął Jotena, odrzucił miecz, po czym sięgnął po kunai. Teleportował się ponownie obok niespodziewającego się Uchihy i mu go pod żebra. Mężczyzna krzyknął, ale nie dał się spowolnić bólowi. Do swojej ręki przesłał chakrę ognia i rozgrzaną do czerwoności dłonią złapał za rękę Tobiramy. Senju skrzywił się i teleportował z powrotem w miejsce, gdzie stał na początku walki. Swoim Sharinganem Joten zauważył symbol jego techniki teleportacyjnej na ziemi. Zerknął na swój miecz, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego oponent teleportował się do niego z taką łatwością i na klindze zauważył podobny znak. Pośpiesznie odrzucił broń i wyszarpnął ze swojego ciała kunai. Dziura w jego boku, podobnie jak rana na klatce piersiowej goiły się już w szybkim tempie dzięki niebieskim płomieniom spowijającym mężczyznę. Pochwalił Tobiramę, mówiąc, że jego spryt w używaniu Hiraishin no Jutsu poprawił się. Ten odwdzięczył się stwierdzeniem, że taijutsu Jotena to siła, z którą należy się liczyć, jeśli tylko ma on do dyspozycji obie ręce. Uchiha uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na swoją lewą dłoń. Zacisnął ją, myśląc, że nie może przegrać i uformował pojedynczą pieczęć. Mruknął ,,Katon: Goenmaku" i wypuścił ze swoich ust kulę ognia podobną do Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Tobirama chciał skontrować ją za pomocą Suiton: Mizurappa, ale kiedy strumień wody był już blisko, sfera płomieni rozszczepiła się na mniejsze pociski, które po łuku poleciały w stronę swojego celu. W ostatniej chwili białowłosy dał radę teleportować im się z drogi. Joten również uskoczył przed skoncentrowanym strumieniem wody. Senju pochwalił jego spryt, ale nie dał mu czasu na odpoczynek. Teleportował się do porzuconego miecza przeciwnika, który znajdował się po jego prawej. Natychmiast użył Suiton: Suidanha. Sharingan czarnowłosego zauważył zagrożenie, ale Tobirama był zbyt szybki. Wodny, skompresowany bicz uciął prawą rękę mężczyzny, zmuszając go do odwrotu. Uchiha skrzywił się, dotykając swojej rany, który obficie krwawiła. Kilka sekund później była już zamknięta, a w jej miejscu powoli odrastała nowa ręka. Joten pomyślał, że z pewnością minie parę minut, nim całkowicie ją odzyska, więc postanowił nieco zwiększyć dystans. Tymczasem Tobirama uniósł brew, głośno komentując regeneracyjne zdolności oponenta. Uchiha nie przejął się komplementem, aktywując swój Mangekyou Sharingan. Nie umknęło to uwadze jego przeciwnika, który rzucił się do ucieczki. Joten skoncentrował na nim swój Mangekyou Sharingan. W chwili, kiedy w jego miejscu pojawiły się czarne płomienie, Tobirama teleportował się z powrotem do swojego początkowego miejsca. Czarnowłosy natychmiast przeniósł wzrok w tamto miejsce. Senju zabrakło już pieczęci, do których mógłby uciec. Odskoczył do tyłu i zaczął uciekać przed podążającą za nim falą dzikiego ognia. W końcu ból w oku Jotena stał się zbyt silny i musiał on je zamknąć. Tobirama, którego płaszcz zajął się lekko płomieniami, od razu to wykorzystał. Odbił się od drzewa i wystrzelił w stronę Uchihy Futon: Shinkugyoku. Mężczyzna został poprzebijany w okolicach klatki piersiowej, ale nie pozostał mu dłużny. Użył Enton: Ninigi na Amaterasu trawiącym jego płaszcz, które wybuchło w wielką kulę ognia, paląc białowłosego. Joten uklęknął na ziemi i spojrzał na niemal całkowicie zregerowany kikut swojej prawej ręki oraz dziury w klatce piersiowej. Pomyślał, że za minutę powinno być z nim wszystko w porządku. Jednocześnie zerknął w stronę Tobiramy. Jego ciało zniknęło przykryte baldachimem ognia...a następnie rozpłynęło się w obłoku dymu. Uchiha odwrócił się. Kage Bunshin miał tylko odwrócić jego uwagę. Z kałuży utworzonej przez Suiton: Suidanha wychynął prawdziwy przeciwnik. Markując cios, odbił się od ramion Jotena i przekoziołkował nad nim, lądując bezpiecznie na ziemi. Zdziwiony Uchiha spojrzał na swoje ramiona i zrobił wielkie oczy. Przyczepione do nich znajdowały się dwie wybuchowe notki. Z pośpiechem skierował swój Mangekyou Sharingan na papierki i podpalił je białym Amaterasu, jednocześnie wzmacniając tempo ich palenia za pomocą Enton: Ninigi. Rozległo się ciche pufnięcie i dwie bryłki białego lodu odpadły z ramion Jotena, nie czyniąc mu żadnej krzywdy. Niezniszczalny lód wytworzony przez płomienie zdołał na czas pokryć eksplozję, ratując życie mężczyzny. Tobirama prychnął i przyznał, że nie było to głupie, ale nie uratuje to go przed jego zemstą. Joten tylko wyciągnął do niego swoją zregenerowaną już prawą rękę i wykonał zachęcający go gest. Senju sięgnął do swojego pasa, z którego wyjął około dziesięciu kunai i rozrzucił je, znakując pobliskie drzewa swoim Hiraishin no Jutsu, co dało mu zwiększone pole do manewrowania. Tymczasem Uchiha postanowił przejść do ofensywy. Użył Enton: Kagutsuchi i w swoich dwóch dłoniach skoncentrował czarne i białe płomienie w postaci ostrych mieczy. Skoczył na Tobiramę, który z najwyższą koncentracją unikał śmiertelnych ostrzy. Udało mu się dotknąć lewego nadgarstka Jotena i oznaczyć go swoją pieczęcią. Natychmiast to wykorzystał, teleportując się do niego i wbijając w niego kunai. Uchiha stracił koncentrację, a jego technika się rozproszyła. Wyszarpnął ze swoich pleców broń i uderzył Tobiramę na odlew pięścią w twarz. Tego Senju się nie spodziewał i potoczył się do tyłu po ziemi. Joten spojrzał swój nadgatstek i westchnął, widząc na nim symbol Hiraishin no Jutsu. Wziął głęboki wdech i za pomocą wkonanego na ogromną skalę Katon: Haisekisho zadymił pobliską okolicę. Jego przeciwnik stracił rachubę w zasłonie, co pozwoliło Jotenowi na skorzystanie ze swojego Sharingana i zbliżenie się na odległość cięcia miecza. Nie miał go już jednak w ręce, więc musiał improwizować. Napełnił swoją dłoń chakrą Futonu i rozwarł ją, wykonując technikę Futon: Shinkute. Tobiramę uderzyła ręka sprężonego powietrza, odpychając go w tył. Mężczyzna oparł się na kolanach, dochodząc do siebie. Kiedy pył opadł, Joten zobaczył swojego przeciwnika plującego krwią i macającego ręką swoje połamane żebra. Otarł usta, po czym powiedział Jotenowi, że wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo i chyba musi wziąć to na poważnie. Swoim Mangekyou Sharinganem Uchiha zauważył chakrę wiatru i wody łączącą się w ciele oponenta. Zaalarmowało go to i przyjął gotowość do obrony. Powietrze wokół zrobiło się zimne, gdy Tobirama zaczął przygotowywać nową technikę. Ponownie użył Hiraishin no Jutsu, by teleportować się do oznaczonej dłoni czarnowłosego. Ten zauważył jego manewr i chciał zdzielić nią go w twarz natychmiast, jak Tobirama się przed nim pojawił. Senju okazał się jednak szybszy. Złapał pięść Jotena swoją własną dłonią. Uchiha poczuł przejmujący ból i zobaczył, jak po jego skórze rozchodzi się warstwa szronu. Wyszarpnął się z uścisku białowłosego, ale było już za późno. Podczas gwałtownego ruchu jego dłoń ukruszyła się i upadła na ziemię, zamrożona na kość w przeciągu kilku sekund. Błękitne płomienie od razu zaczęły działać w tamtym miejscu. Joten odskoczył w tył, myśląc, że jedyny plus tej sytuacji to to, że razem z dłonią stracił znacznik Tobiramy. W czasie, gdy odzyskiwał swoją kończynę, postanowił zająć czymś swojego przeciwnika. Mruknął, że Uwolnienie Lodu potwierdza wszystkie jego przypuszczenia. Białowłosy obrzucił go czujnym wzrokiem i zapytał, co ma na myśli. Joten, z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy również odparł pytaniem, czy klan Senju naprawdę myślał, że da radę ukryć przed nim takie coś. Zaczął opowiadać oponentowi o tym, jak odkrył prawdę na temat ich działań. W czasie swojego wygnania Uchiha zwiedził naprawdę wielki kawałek świata. Odkrycie tylu nowych miejsc i wcześniejsze przeczytanie tablicy jego klanu w kapliczce Naka dało mu wiele do myślenia. Studiując miejscowe legendy i opowieści, powiązał je ze sobą i w ten sposób odkrył nie tylko prawdę dotyczącą Hagoromo Ootsutsukiego, ale też jego brata oraz całego klanu. Jego wiedza sięgnęła nawet do samego początku historii shinobi, kiedy to wielka Królicza Bogini zjadła zakazany owoc ze Świętego Drzewa. Interesował się również Indrą i Ashurą, synami Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Słyszał opowieści na temat podziału talentów, jaki dokonał się podczas ich narodzin. Indra, dziedzicząc oczy i potężną chakrę swojego ojca, wydawał się posiadać przewagę nad posiadającym ciało i siłę życiową Hagoromo Ashurą. Szybko okazało się jednak, że dzięki wytrwałym treningom młodszy z braci odkrył prawdziwą potęgę ciała Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Razem z nim odziedziczył Kekkei Mora Hagoromo, które obejmowało zdolność dowolnego łączenia natur chakry. Dzięki temu był w stanie nadążyć za Indrą i stanowić dla niego godnego rywala. Tworzone przez niego Gudodamy i ogromny arsenał technik potrafiły poradzić sobie nawet z potęgą Sharingana Indry. Jednakże, moc ta wśród potomków Ashury ulegała coraz większemu rozrzedzeniu. Przez pierwsze parę pokoleń klanu Senju jego członkowie czasami wykazywali niezwykłe zdolności używania zaawansowanych natur chakry, ale zdażało się to coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu zupełnie zanikło, pozostawiając klan tylko z potężną energią życiową i sprawiając, że musiał się on zacząć specjalizować w innych dziedzinach. Dopiero wiele wieków później jeden z przedstawicieli tej rodziny zdołał w sobie obudzić podobną umiejętność - Mokuton, co stanowiło ewenement wśród całego klanu, pośród którego wspomnienie jego dawnej mocy zdążyło już popaść w niepamięć. Joten podejrzewał, że mogła wywołać to chakra Ashury znajdująca się w Hashiramie, ale na tamtym etapie nie był jeszcze pewien zjawiska transmigryfikacji synów Mędrca, więc nie podzielił się tym ze zdziwionym Tobiramą. Zapytał skonfundowanego przeciwnika, czy naprawdę myśli, że nie wie, że klan Senju próbował za pomocą Mokutona Hashiramy odtworzyć Shinju i wydobyć znajdującą się w nim chakrę Sześciu Ścieżek. Przeczuwał, że potrzebowali w tym celu ogromnych ilości chakry, którą zapewne gromadzili najpotężniejsi członkowie klanu. Wykorzystując wzmacniającą moc Sześciu Ścieżek, udało im się aktywować u innych Senju podobne zdolności do tych Hashiramy. W ten sposób powstało Sai Dai Rin - grupa wzmocnionych chakrą Shinju shinobi, którzy obudzili dzięki niej w sobie fragmenty mocy Ashury i uzyskali część jego zdolności. 'Ciekawostki' *Ulubiony kolor Jotena to czerwony. *Uchiha ukończył 387 oficjalnych misji: 10 rangi D, 23 rangi C, 120 rangi B, 174 rangi A i 60 rangi S. *Joten był jednym z niewielu Uchiha, których Tobirama Senju szanował. *Rywalizacja Jotena i Tobiramy przypomina tę Madary i Hashiramy. *Przepowiednia wypowiedziana przez mężczyznę Madarze spełniła się - został on pokonany przez wnuka Jotena - Rena Uchihę. *Kamizelki shinobi Konohy pochodzą od ulubionego stroju Uchihy. *Joten był rozważany na pozycję Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage. *Jest trzecim, mniej znanym założycielem Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach. *Zwerbował większość klanów, które zgodziły się wejść w skład formującej się Konohy. *Ulubiona potrawa Jotena to gorący rosół z indyka. *Uchiha najmniej lubi jeść mdłe potrawy, a najbardziej - ostre. *Jego hobby to wykonywanie świec. *Był jedynym shinobi w historii, który w pełni opanował Salamandrzy Tryb Mędrca. *Śmierć Jotena była bodźcem, który skłonił Hashiramę do podjęcia decyzji o zabiciu Madary. *Uchiha był znany z tego, że miał złą opinię o bracie Madary - Izunie. 'Cytaty' *(do Madary) "Dlaczego, do diabła, zabiłeś własnego przyjaciela?! Niżej już spaść nie mogłeś, Madara! Czy nie ma czegoś, czego byś nie zrobił dla mocy?! Czy on nie należał do klanu, który przysięgałeś chronić? Jesteś obrzydliwy!" *(do Tobiramy) "Jakkolwiek nie pragnąłbym pokoju między naszymi klanami, nigdy nie zrobię czegoś, co mogłoby zaszkodzić moje rodzinie! Chcę zbudować miejsce, w którym mogliby oni żyć bezpiecznie. To, co proponujesz, Tobiramo, faworyzuje Senju ponad Uchiha. To nie byłby pokój, tylko wasza dominacja. Nigdy nie przystanę na takie warunki." *(Hashirama o Jotenie) "Nigdy nie żył człowiek, którego Madara bardziej by się bał. Być może to dlatego, że Joten przypominał mu o nim samym z czasów dzieciństwa - idealistycznym, pełnym nadziei dzieciaku. Jednak on sam nigdy nie zboczył z tej drogi. Zawsze pozostał wierny swoim przysięgom i nigdy nie splamił swojego honoru. Bez niego Konoha nie wyglądałaby tak, jak teraz. Joten był mi jak brat i właśnie za to go szanuję. Nigdy nie wybaczę Madarze tego, co zrobił." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Jōnin